The scar of Mist
by Raiu-chan
Summary: Tsuna comprend que Mukuro lui cache quelque chose d'important et il est bien déterminé à savoir quoi. L'histoire prend place dans le futur Tsuna seme Non ce n'est pas une blague .
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Alors Mukuro mange mon pot de Nutella et rien que pour ça, il va payer. Je plaisante, les persos sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note**: voilà ma nouvelle fic sur mon couple préféré, le Mukuro/Tsuna même si cette fic sera un Tsuna/Mukuro. Et oui ! L'ordre à une importance mes ami(e)s ^^. L'histoire se situe après la bataille contre Byakuran donc risque de spoilers. Les parties en italique sont les flash-back de Mukuro. N'empêche j'ai hésité longuement à poster cette fic puis finalement je me suis dit: Qui ne tente rien, n'a rien ? ( voyez un peu l'auteur qui n'a pas du tout confiance en ce qu'elle écrit ) Alors voilà ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le combat contre Byakuran était fini. Les Vongolas avaient gagné et renvoyé leurs versions plus jeunes dans leur époque. Tous les dégâts qu'avait fait le chef des Millefiore était réparés et les Arcobalenos étaient revenus à la vie. D'ailleurs Colonello avait eut droit à des retrouvailles estampillés Lal Mich. C'est à dire qu'elle l'avait traité d'imbécile, frappé pour ensuite le serrer dans ses bras. Tsunayoshi, qui en vérité n'était pas mort, avait été également très heureux de retrouver Reborn. Bref tout allez bien sauf pour une chose où plus tôt quelqu'un : Rokudo Mukuro.<p>

C'est pour lui que Hibari vint frapper à la porte de son pseudo boss un après-midi. Il trouva ce dernier entrain de crouler sous la paperasse à remplire.

_Hibari-san ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda Tsuna, étonné.

Son Gardien des Nuages ne venait pratiquement jamais dans son bureau sauf pour des rapports et encore...

_Je voudrais te parler de Rokudo Mukuro.

_Mukuro ?

_Depuis que l'Ananas est revenu de chez Byakuran, il agit étrangement.

Le Gardien du Ciel était étonné : depuis quand l'ancien préfet de discipline se préoccupait-il de l'illusionniste ? Mais il devait avouer que lui aussi trouvait que le comportement de son Gardien de la Brume avait changé. Certes pour quelqu'un de peu observateur Mukuro était toujours le même : manipulateur, moqueur, ironique,... Bref, ses traits de caractères habituelles. Mais Tsuna avait remarqué que Mukuro ne laissait presque personne le toucher et il lui arrivait de légèrement blêmir quand on évoquait Byakuran. Tsuna avait pensé que c'était juste le contre coup de son emprisonnement mais justement : il ignorait ce qui s'était passé pendant ce laps de temps. Mukuro refusait de lui en parler alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans.

Car oui, le Gardien du Ciel et celui de la Brume était en couple. Mukuro avait été touché par la gentillesse de son pseudo boss, sa joie de vivre et son sourire sincère. Il avait mit provisoirement de côté son ressentiment pour la Mafia et c'était mit à aimer son pseudo boss. Celui ci avait appris à connaître l'italien et c'était rendu compte qu'il était tombé amoureux de son gardien. Mukuro s'était déclaré le jour des 22 ans de Tsunayoshi en l'embrassant en pleine réception. Tsuna en avait était heureux même si il dut empêcher Gokudera qui, une fois son état de choc passé, avait voulu exploser l'illusionniste pour avoir osé faire ça à son cher boss.

_ Tsunayoshi, dit Hibari, l'Ananas n'est pas un faible herbivore. Mais ça pourrait devenir problématique si ce qui c'est passé cet après midi se reproduisait.

_Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda le boss des Vongola qui n'avait pas pus sortir de son bureau depuis ce matin. Trop de paperasse accumulé et un Reborn bien décidé à le faire travailler.

_On se battait mais après un coup de tonfa, je l'ai mis à terre et immobilisé. Il c'est soudainement figé avant de se débattre dans tous les sens. Il n'y aurait rien d'anormal si il n'y avait pas eu autant de panique dans ses yeux. En plus il n'a même pas pensé utiliser ses illusions. Dis-toi bien Tsunayoshi que Rokudo Mukuro n'a jamais eu peur de moi depuis la première fois où nous avons commencé à nous battre.

En effet, cela n'était vraiment pas normal et inquiétait Tsuna. Il devait savoir ce qui c'était passé entre Byakuran et Mukuro pour pouvoir comprendre ce qui tourmentait son gardien de la brume.

_Je vais en parler avec lui. Merci de m'avoir prévenu Hibari-san.

Mais il dut éviter un coup de tonfa et Tsuna regarda son gardien sans comprendre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit ?

_Je ne t'ai dit ça seulement pour que tu raisonnes cet Ananas. Car si il devient faible, je n'ai plus aucun intérêt à vouloir le mordre à mort. Répondit le Gardien des nuages avant de partir.

Tsuna soupira mais bon, il ne pouvait pas changer la personnalité d'Hibari non plus. Si subitement ce dernier devenait un pacifiste convaincus et collait des smileys jaune souriant sur ses tonfas, il aurait très très peur pour la santé mentale de son gardien.

Le Decimo devait parler à son Gardien de la Brume. Ce soir se tenait une petite fête qu'avait organisé Haru et Kyoko pour célébrer la victoire leurs amis, il aurait peut-être la possibilité de parler à Mukuro.

**Dans la soirée**.

La fête battait son plein, la nourriture était délicieuse, la bonne humeur au rendez vous et... L'alcool coulait à flot. Gokudera buvait pas mal et venait même de surnommer la bouteille de Whisky « Juudaime-chan » et ne laissait personne y toucher. Yamamoto faisait des bras de fer avec Ryohei qui braillait des « Extrême ! » presque toutes les cinq minutes. Hibari qui n'avait bu qu'un verre, ne tenant pas l'alcool, tentait de repousser un Dino, invité pour l'occasion, bien éméché qui tentait de lui faire un câlin. Chose certaine, le blond allait souffrir. Lambo dormait déjà sur la table et Chrome, un peu pompette, riait aux éclats avec Kyoko et Haru. Tsuna souriait: n'ayant bu qu'un verre, il était parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait et également du fait que Reborn filmait discrètement les invités pour avoir des moyens de pression sur eux. Le Gardien du Ciel se tourna vers Mukuro, il aurait voulu parler à ce dernier mais l'italien ayant participé au concour de boissons de Gokudera et Dino, il n'était plus franchement en état de tenir une vraie conversation.

Mais vers deux heures du matin quand il vit la plus part de ses gardiens s'endormir dans la salle, il décida de mettre un terme à la fête. Yamamoto ramena Gokudera qui se pendait à son coup pour tenir debout. Ryohei même si il avait bien bu restait extrême, il ramena donc Lambo et un Dino qui commençait à virer au verdâtre. Hibari retourna dans sa base, non s'en promettre de mordre à mort cet imbécile de Cheval Ailé. Tsuna s'approcha de Mukuro pour lui faire regagner sa chambre. Celui ci tourna une tête d'imbécile heureux vers son boss et amant :

_Oya Tsu-chan...Hic ! Ce costume te fait un de ses culs !

Ouah...Mukuro devait vraiment avoir trop bu. Tsuna rougit avant d'aider son gardien à se relever.

_Allez je te ramène dans ta chambre.

_Boss vous voulez de l'aide ? Demanda Chrome qui avait quand même un peu de mal à garder l'œil ouvert.

_Non c'est bon Chrome. Toi aussi va te coucher.

La jeune femme salua son boss avant de partir en titubant légèrement. Une fois arrivé dans les appartements du gardien de la brume, celui du ciel déposa Mukuro sur son lit et ce dernier partit dans un fou rire.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Kufufu..Ahahaha ! Y a une araignée ! Ahahaha.

Tsuna regarda son si craint gardien de la brume se marrer comme un gamin pour une araignée...Ah l'alcool.

_Tsu-chan, j'ai soif...

Tiens ? Avec tout ce qu'il avait bu, il avait encore soif ?

_Je vais te chercher un verre d'eau.

_Non de la vodka. Ça désaltère mieux. Répondit avec conviction l'illusionniste.

Le Gardien du Ciel secoua la tête avant de se lever pour remplir un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain du Gardien de la Brume. Quand il revint, Mukuro était à moitié dans les vapes mais il bu le verre que lui apporta son boss. Tsunayoshi s'assit à côté de l'illusionniste et se mit à caresser les long cheveux indigo de son amant. Au bout de quelques minutes, Tsuna se dit que même si l'occasion n'était pas la plus idéal, il devait quand même tenter la question au près de son amant. Et qui sait ? Peut-être que l'alcool lui délierait la langue.

_Ne, Mukuro...

Ce dernier tourna mollement la tête vers le jeune boss.

_Quoi ?

Le châtain hésita un peu avant de prendre son courage à deux mains.

_Qu'est ce qui c'est passé quand Byakuran t'as capturé ?

Malgré l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, Mukuro écarquilla les yeux avant de tourner le dos à son amant.

_Rien. Il ne c'est rien passé d'important.

Le visage de Tsuna s'assombrit. Il savait très bien que l'autre lui mentait et un sentiment de colère envers Byakuran commença à germer en lui.

_ C'est censé me convaincre ? Voyons Mukuro, je t'ai connu meilleur menteur que ça.

Mukuro eut un petit sourire amère que l'autre ne vit pas avant de répondre:

_ C'est parce que j'ai un peu trop bu Tsu-chan. Et je te l'ai dit: il ne c'est rien passé d'important.

_Et moi je te l'ai dit : je sais que tu mens.

L'ancien prisonnier de Vendicare soupira intérieurement : Où était donc passé son naïf petit boss qu'il pouvait mener par le bout du nez ? Le temps et les responsabilités l'avaient rendus plus mature même si il restait adorable et sensible. Ahhh...Il avait envie d'un autre verre d'alcool et vite.

_ S'il te plait Mukuro, tu sais bien que tu peux me le dire si il c'est passé quelque chose.

Tsuna se pencha et embrassa la nuque de son amant qui frissonna. Ce dernier se retourna et happa les lèvres du gardien du ciel. Ils échangèrent un baiser passionné, leurs langues se caressèrent, se taquinèrent et se séparèrent. Le Gardien de la Brume sentit l'alcool et le désir lui monter à la tête. Il avait envie du jeune homme, maintenant. L'illusionniste passa ses mains sous la chemise de son boss mais Tsuna les attrapa pour les immobiliser avec un sourire joueur.

_Mais Tsuna-kun...

_Tiens, j'ai n'ai plus droit au Tsu-chan ?

Mukuro fit un petit sourire à son amant en tentant de dégager ses mains.

_C'est parce que je commence à dégriser.

Ce n'était pas totalement le cas mais se faire couper dans ses mouvements commençait à lui rendre les idées légèrement plus claires.

Le Gardien du Ciel soupira avant de continuer d'embrasser son amant. L'italien répondit au baiser mais il tenta encore de dégager ses mains. Le japonais ne s'en rendit pas compte, trop occupé à embrasser et lécher la gorge offerte de l'illusionniste. Ce dernier contint un soupir de plaisir et il sentit une certaine chaleur envahir son bas-vente. Depuis quand Tsunayoshi était aussi entreprenant ? La prochaine fois il ne boirait pas autant. En plus, il n'aimait vraiment pas avoir ses mains immobilisés. Ça lui rappelait trop...

_« Mukuro-chan~ »_

Le Boss des Vongolas passa une main sous la chemise de l'illusionniste pour caresser la peau de son amant. Rokudo déglutit avant de commencer à se débattre un peu plus fort pour libérer ses poignets. Il aimait ce que lui faisait son amant mais ça lui rappelait trop cet enfoiré. Il se souvenait de tout, son visage, ses gestes, sa voix...

« _Regarde ce que j'ai emmené pour ce soir. »_

Non ! Il était mort ! Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que ça recommence.

_« Mukuro-chan, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser~ Lui murmura Byakuran avant de lui attacher les poignets aux barreaux du lit avec des menottes. »_

La main du japonais glissa vers le boxer de son amant et celui ci craqua :

_ Lâche moi tout de suite !

Surpris par le brusque changement d'attitude de l'illusionniste, Tsuna le libéra et Mukuro le poussa pour se redresser rapidement, redevenu maître de lui même.

_Mukuro...Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Demanda Sawada en avançant doucement la main vers son amant. Ce dernier s'écarta et lança un sourire factice à son boss.

_Kufufufu rien. Rien du tout. Au revoir.

_Atte...

Mais Tsuna ne finit pas sa phrase, Mukuro ayant déjà claqué la porte. Pourquoi son Gardien avait-il agit aussi étrangement ? Il avait sentit la peur s'installer dans la voix de l'italien au moment où celui-ci avait hurlé. Pourquoi ? Le visage de Tsuna s'assombrit : il fallait absolument qu'il sache ce qu'il c'était passé chez Byakuran. Il commençait à en avoir une petite idée mais cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Cependant, le japonais se demanda où avait bien pu aller l'illusionniste puisque c'était sa chambre...

Mukuro traversa rapidement le manoir et sans aucune considération pour l'heure, frappa à une porte. Il attendit quelque minutes avant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir.

_Mukuro-sama ?

Chrome, mal réveillée, regarda l'illusionniste qui lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

_Oya ma petite Chrome, je peux dormir dans ta chambre ce soir ?

_Mais le Boss ne vous avez pas ramené dans la votre tout à l'heure ?

_ … C'est juste pour cette nuit.

Elle laissa quand même rentrer Mukuro, malgré son sourire, elle sentait qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien et préféra ne pas lui poser de question.

_ Je peux t'emprunter ton canapé pour dormir ?

_Oui...Je retourne me coucher, bonne nuit.

_Bonne nuit.

Une fois que la Gardienne de la Brume ferma la porte de sa chambre, Mukuro alla s'allonger sur le canapé en cuir. Une chose était sur : Tsunayoshi-kun n'allait pas en rester là. Mais Mukuro refusait et refuserait de lui dire ce qui s'était passé...Parce, pendant ce laps de temps, il avait été assez faible pour... Mukuro donna un coup de poing dans le dossier du canapé en serrant les dents. Cette ordure de Byakuran était mort, il devait passer à autre chose.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus. Le lemon n'est prévus que dans quelques chapitres donc il faudra prendre son mal en patience ^^ ( comment ça je suis méchante ?). Les reviews sont appréciées et motivent les auteurs ( même les méchantes tant quelles sont constructives). Bref, au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre. See you again !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Akira Amano.

**Notes**: Merci pour vos reviews ! Ça me fait plaisir surtout que le genre drama, n'est pas mon style habituel. Donc c'est un peu dure. Comme au chapitre précédent, les flash back de Mukuro sont en italique.

* * *

><p>Tsuna était dans son bureau mais contrairement à ce que l'on pensait, il ne bossait pas du tout. Non, il était beaucoup plus occupé par son gardien de la brume que les rapports des dégâts occasionnés par la Varia. Il avait appris par Chrome que Mukuro avait dormis dans sa chambre mais c'est tout. Sa gardienne ne savait pas non plus ce qu'avait l'illusionniste ou alors elle lui cachait. Pourquoi Mukuro ne voulait-il rien lui dire ? Ce qu'il pouvait être borné quand il s'y mettait. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de savoir. Tous les proches de Byakuran avait été éliminés à part Irie Shoichi mais celui ci ce trouvait au Japon pendant la période d'emprisonnement de Mukuro et ne savait donc rien.<p>

_Tsuna, je vois que tu n'as pas du tout avancé dans les dossiers.

_Aaaahh !

Reborn venait de surgir dans le dos du gardien du ciel alors que celui ci, trop perdus dans ces cogitations, ne l'avait pas du tout entendu arriver.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Tsuna ? Tu as l'air préoccupé ?

Ce dernier réfléchit quelques instants mais voulus faire part de ses problèmes à son ancien tuteur qui lui était toujours de bons conseils.

_ Ce n'est pas moi mais Mukuro qui a des problèmes.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

_Il refuse de me le dire. Soupira le japonais tandis que Reborn réfléchissait.

_Tu dois savoir ce qui se passe. Mukuro est toujours surveillé à cause de son ressentiment envers la mafia et son passé de prisonnier à Vendicire. Tu dois savoir ce qui c'est passé.

_Je sais mais je ne peux pas non plus l'obliger à parler.

_Imbécile.

Le jeune parrain se prit un coup de pied qui lui expédia le front contre son bureau. Le châtain releva la tête en se frottant la zone blessé et regarda le tueur sans comprendre.

_Un bon parrain doit absolument savoir ce qui trouble ses gardiens car ils font partit de sa famille. Tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps Tsuna. En plus, c'est également ton devoir en tant qu'amant.

_Reborn !

Le bébé sourit avant de laisser son ancien élève. Ce denier avait rougit aux paroles de Reborn mais il avait raison. Veux ou veux pas, il saura ce qui trouble son gardien pour être capable de l'aider.

Mukuro venait tout juste d'émerger et la première chose qu'il constata c'est qu'il avait une horrible migraine. Foutu vodka. Se redressent péniblement, il partit en quête d'un cachet d'aspirine dans la boîte à pharmacie de Chrome. Après avoir cherché pendant un petit instant, il trouva enfin son fameux comprimé. Sa protégée n'était pas là, après tout il n'était pas loin de midi. Le gardien de la brume se leva pour allez ce chercher quelque chose à manger.

Il n'avait pas du tout envie de tomber sur Tsunayoshi car il savait que celui ci essaierait de lui faire cracher le morceau. Il eut un petit sourire en pensant à son amant: depuis quand celui ci était aussi entreprenant ? Pas que cela lui déplaisait... Mais pour l'instant ça lui rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Enfin, il devrait surement recevoir les données qu'il avait demandé à Chikusa...

_Salut Mukuro, toi aussi tu te réveilles ?

Ce dernier se retourna vers Yamamoto qui lui servit un de ses habituels sourires. Si il avait la gueule de bois, ça ne se voyait pas du tout.

_Kufufufu oui, je crois qu'on à dû vider les réserves d'alcool du manoir.

_Hahahaha ! Heureusement que Mammon ne gère que les comptes de la Varia.

C'est sur que l'illusionniste de la Varia serait surement tombé dans les pommes en voyant tout ce gâchis d'argent.

Les deux gardiens se rendirent tous les deux dans la cuisine où celui de la pluie pris juste un petit en cas pour lui et Gokudera qui dormait encore et laissa Mukuro seul dans la cuisine.

Ce dernier se fit un sandwich qu'il mangea sans grand appétit en laissant son esprit vagabonder.

« _Ses mains tiraient toujours sur ses liens et il se mordait les lèvres alors que le chef des Millefiores lui écartait les cuisses avec ce faux sourire et qu'il lui mordait le coup» _

Mukuro abattit son poing sur la table. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il repense à lui ? Il avait beau essayer, l'illusionniste avait toujours des flashes back. Même quand Tsunayoshi l'embrassait...Son mignon et adorable Tsuna. Il avait envie de le voir mais vus la manière dont ils s'étaient quitté hier soir... L'italien savait que son amant ne lui en tiendrait pas rigueur mais ne laisserait pas passer son comportement quand même.

_ Ce n'est plus l'heure de manger, Ananas.

Kyoya venait de rentrer lui aussi dans la cuisine pour se chercher un verre d'eau. Pour lui passé 12h30, ce n'était plus l'heure de manger.

_Oya oya l'alouette, tu es de mauvais humeur car tu n'as pas pus te faire le Cavalonne ?

_Quoi ? Demanda Hibari en le fusillant du regard.

_Oh excuse moi, c'est vrai que tu préfère employer le terme « mordre à mort ».

Mukuro sauta de sa chaise pour éviter un coup de tonfa. Il fit apparaître son trident et riposta aussitôt. Ayant quand même une petite pensée pour son boss qui aurait à payer les réparations de la cuisine, le gardien de la brume sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit souplement au sol. Le japonais le suivit et abattit sa tonfa droite dans les côtes de son ennemi. Ce dernier grogna de douleur avant de donner un coup de trident qui déchira la manche du costume d'Hibari laissant une entaille à la place. Un combat féroce s'engagea et Mukuro accueillis avec joie cette distraction.

De son côté, Tsuna remplissait un énième dossiers ennuyeux quand Gokudera pénétra dans son bureau.

_Bonjours Gokudera-kun.

_Bonjours Juudaime, vous avez apprécié la fête hier soir ?

L'autre répondit qu'il avait aimé même si il cacha la fin de la soirée à son gardien de la tempête.

_Tu n'as pas trop mal à la tête ? J'ai croisé Lambo tout à l'heure et il maudissait l'inventeur de la tekila jusqu'à la septième générations.

_Tchh ! Cette stupide vache n'est encore qu'un gamin. J'ai juste eu un peu de mal à me réveiller ce matin.

Bon Gokudera mentait à son cher Juudaime mais c'était pour garder sa dignité: il avait eu mal au cœur, s'était envoyé en l'air avec Yamamoto (ce qui arrivait souvent ces derniers temps) et au réveil il avait eut un mal de tête incroyable.

_Tant mieux. Gokudera tu peux faire quelque chose pour moi ?

_Bien sur Juudaime !

Le gardien du ciel souris même si il s'emportait un peu moins qu'avant, Gokudera réagissait toujours aussi vite quand il lui demandait un service.

_J'aimerais que tu essayes de trouver des enregistrements vidéos de la base principale de Byakuran ainsi que celle de ses appartements privés.

_Juudaime je peux vous demandez pourquoi vous avez besoin de tels enregistrements ? Demanda l'italien qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il voulait ses vidéos. Après tout, l'affaire de Byakuran était classé. Non ?

_C'est à titre personnel, je te promet de t'expliquer quand j'aurais plus d'informations.

_Comme vous voulez, je vais essayer de vous trouver ça. Lui répondit Gokudera.

Tsuna remercia son ami et ils continuèrent de discuter jusqu'à ce que Ryohei entre en trombe dans le bureau du boss des Vongolas.

_Ryohei onii-san ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Tsuna ! Viens vite ! Hibari et Mukuro sont entrain de se battre à l'extrême !

_Y a rien d'étonnant à ça Tête de Gazon. Dit Gokudera et le gardien du ciel ne put qu'approuver de la tête.

_Sauf que là c'est pire que d'habitude. Faut les séparer à l'extrême !

_Bon j'arrive.

Les deux gardiens se battaient en effet avec plus d'acharnement que d'habitude, c'est comme si ils avaient décidé d'en finir, même si, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps, ils n'avaient pas encore utiliser leurs boîtes armes. Hibari évita un coup de trident au visage et mit coup de pied dans le ventre de Mukuro qui eut le souffle coupé quelques seconde. Le gardien des nuages profita de cet instant pour balancer un coup de tonfa dans le visage de l'italien, l'expédiant au sol. Sa mâchoire lui fit un mal de chien mais elle n'était pas cassée. Il voulu se relever mais l'ancien préfet de discipline de Namimori se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol.

_C'est aujourd'hui que je vais te battre Ananas. Souffla Kyoya en armant sa tonfa à piques.

_Kufufufu ça arrivera quand je danserais la samba, l'Alouette.

Mukuro mit un coup de poing à son ennemis préféré mais ce dernier ne lâcha pas prise même si sa tête pivota sous le choque. Le gardien des nuages lui lança un regard sévère:

_Tu es devenus bien faible, Ananas.

Le sourire de l'italien se décomposa: lui ? Faible ? Jamais ! Il n'était pas faible et ne le sera jamais. Et cet imbécile d'Hibari qui le cherchait. Qui lui rappelait...

__Je veux t'entendre crier Mukuro-kun. _

_La main de l'albinos accéléra son mouvement sur le membre de l'illusionniste et celui ne pus s'empêcher de gémir._

Kyoya allez abattre son arme quand une intense aura meurtrière entoura l'illusionniste. La quatrième voit de l'enfer: celle des humains. A ce moment là, ce n'était plus Hibari qu'il voyait mais Byakuran. Il allait le tuer, le faire souffrir. Lui montrer qu'il n'était pas faible.

Le gardien des nuages recula, un peu surpris par le brusque changement d'aura de Mukuro. Le combat allez prendre une autre tournure et ce n'était pas pour déplaire au japonais. Mais Hibari se rendit compte que malgré les coups qu'il donnait et les blessures qui ornaient le corps de son adversaire, il perdait. Ça lui déplaisait et renforçait sa colère mais il perdait. Un violent coup de trident dans les côtes le fit plier en deux et un nouveau coup de poing dans la figure le fit vaciller sur ses jambes. Il regarda Rokudo avec haine, il avait l'impression d'être dix ans avant à Kokuyo Land. Le gardien de la brume avait un regard sadique. Il ne réfléchissait plus vraiment à ses actes, tous ce qu'il voulait c'était montrer qu'il n'était pas faible, pas comme ce jour là...

_Ses larmes coulaient malgré lui alors que son corps se cambrait sous les coups de rein puissants de Byakuran. Il essaya de détourner la tête mais le chef des Millefiores lui attrapa le visage et l'obligea à le regarder:_

__Si faible, tu es adorable Mukuro-kun._

Le gardien des nuages dû esquiver une déferlantes d'illusions mais ces jambes cédèrent quand une douleur fulgurante à l'abdomen le traversa. Le gardien des nuages posa sa main sur sa blessure alors que Mukuro le surplombait, son trident dégoulinant de sang. Le sourire fou de l'italien augmenta: il l'a tenait sa vengeance. Il ne serait plus jamais en position de faiblesse. Jamais.

_Tu me le paieras, la prochaine fois je te tuerais. Cracha Hibari.

_Mais il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, pourriture de mafieux.

Le gardien de la brume sortit sa boite arme des enfers, réparé par Verde, et enflamma son anneaux. Kyoya écarquilla un peu les yeux, cette fois c'est sur: il allait se faire tuer par ce foutu ananas. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il appelé pourriture de mafieux ? D'habitude il ne faisait jamais référence à son « appartenance à la famille Vongola ». Mukuro ajouta avec froideur:

_Crève.

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir sa boite, l'italien sentit quelqu'un le percuter de plein fouet. L'illusionniste cligna des yeux et vu Tsuna, dont la flamme de volonté s'éteignit, affalait sur lui. Le boss se redressa rapidement, le visage inquiet et déconcerté.

_Mukuro ! Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu as faillis tuer Hibari-san !

_ Ne me prend pas pour un herbivore. Lança ce dernier alors que Ryohei l'aidait à se relever, sa blessure étant quand même grave.

L'italien regarda de manière indéchiffrable son boss puis Hibari. Sa folie meurtrière s'étant un peu atténuée, reconnaissant son rival et non plus le chef des Millefiores.

_Voyons on se battait comme d'habitude. Répondit Rokudo avec un faux sourire.

_Je ne te crois pas ! S'il te plait dis-moi la vérité. Dit Tsuna d'un ton décidé mais en même temps un peu suppliant.

Le gardien de la brume secoua la tête et s'apprêta à partir quand la voix d'Hibari le stoppa.

_ Pourriture de mafieux ? Ne me confond plus jamais avec Byakuran où je te mordrais à mort.

Tsuna tourna la tête vers l'ancien préfet de discipline: Mukuro l'avait confondu avec Byakuran ? Son hyper-intuition lui siffla perfidement les mots qu'ils voulaient nier. Mais il en était sur maintenant. Il s'approcha doucement de son amant et demanda d'une voix tremblante:

_Mukuro..Est ce que Byakuran t'as v...

_Tait toi.

Le ton coupant de l'illusionniste le stoppa net. Il leva la tête vers l'italien son regard était exactement le même que pendant leurs combat à Kokuyo Land.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? Qu'il m'a violé, torturé ? Et même si c'était le cas, qu'est ce que tu pourrais y faire ? Tu es bien stupide et naïf si tu l'as crus. Mais ce que m'a fais Byakuran, renforce ce que j'ai toujours pensé: les membres de la mafia sont des ordures qui m'ont trop fait souvent souffrir. Je hais la mafia du plus profond de mon âme et je l'a détruirais.

_Mukuro enfoiré...

Mais Gokudera ne termina pas sa phrase car il se fit attaquer par des illusions de serpents. Tsunayoshi voulu l'aider mais l'illusionniste l'attrapa par le bras et demanda d'un ton étrangement calme:

_Je vais tous les tuer et les détruire, te joindras-tu à moi Tsunayoshi-kun ?

_Mais...Mukuro, je ne peux pas...Je ne peux pas te laisser tuer autant de gens. S'il te plait ne fait pas ça. Lui répondit le gardien du ciel un peu hésitant. Non il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

L'italien eut un petit rire cruel et repoussa brusquement son amant qui le regarda sans comprendre.

_Très bien tu as fait ton choix. Mais si jamais tu t'opposes à moi, Tsunayoshi-kun, je t'éliminerais aussi.

Et avant que Tsunayoshi et les autres ne puissent réagir, Mukuro s'évapora dans un nuage de brume indigos.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciés et m'encourage à écrire plus vite ^^. Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre. See you again !<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont à Akira Amano.

**Notes**: Merci pour vos reviews plus que positif sur mon chapitre 2. J'étais vraiment contente par contre j'ai eu la pression pour écrire ce chapitre du coup. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au faite: les endroits que je cite existe vraiment en Italie ( je n'ai malheureusement jamais pus les voir en vrai, google est mon ami X). Sur ceux, bonne lecture:

* * *

><p>Trois semaines se passèrent après la disparition de Mukuro, laissant le boss des Vongolas profondément inquiet. Les gardiens et les membres du CEDF c'étaient lancés à la recherche de l'illusionniste mais à chaque fois, il leurs filaient entre les doigts et depuis il semblait avoir disparus de la circulation avec les autres membres du gang de Kokuyo. Tsunayoshi avait demandé de l'aide à Chrome mais même elle n'arriverait pas à localiser son sauveur, celui lui ci ayant posé une barrière mentale. Le gardien du ciel se rongeait les sangs mais il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du Neuvième de Nom dans l'après midi. Tsuna se doutait bien que l'ordre du jour était Mukuro mais il fût étonné en voyant Xanxus et Squalo dans la salle de réunion. Il les salua poliment et le chef de la Varia le gratifia d'un « déchet ». La routine entre eux deux. Timoteo le salua chaleureusement et l'invita à s'assoir. Cependant quand ils commencèrent à aborder le sujet du gardien de la brume, le regard du Neuvième s'assombrit.<p>

_Tsunayoshi-kun, nous avons des nouvelles de Rokudo Mukuro.

Le Decimo fixa avec attention l'autre, vu le visage du chef des Vongola, ce n'était pas de bonnes nouvelles. Pourvus qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à son amant.

_Lui et les membres du Kokuyo Gang ont détruit toute une famille mafieuse.

_Quoi ?

_C'est une famille qui était allié au Vongola et elle a été entièrement décimé hier soir. Nous somme sur que c'est eux car nous avons réussis à récupérer un extrait vidéo d'une caméra partiellement détruite.

_Impossible...Ou se trouvait cette famille ? Demanda Tsuna qui n'en revenait pas. Pourtant...Le jeune homme aux cheveux long l'avait prévenu de ses intentions.

_Prés de Naples et nous pensons qu'ils se cachent là bas puisque c'est une grande ville. Mais ils n'y resteront surement pas longtemps.

_Je pars dès ce soir. Dit avec détermination le gardien du ciel. Maintenant qu'il avait des indices sur l'emplacement de son gardien, il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance de le retrouver.

_Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser y aller déchet. Fit la voix de Xanxus qui parlait pour la première fois de la réunion et qui fit stopper le châtain.

_Quoi ?

Se fût Timoteo qui lui répondit d'une voix désolé:

_Tsunayoshi-kun, tu es trop attaché à Mukuro et cela peux fausser ton jugement sur les vrais attention de l'illusionniste. C'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à la Varia de s'occuper de cette affaire.

_Comme si on n'avait que ça à faire. Répondit Xanxus en se servant un verre de bourbon.

Le gardien du ciel l'ignora et essaya de faire changer d'avis le Neuvième du nom. Il ne voulait pas que se soit la Varia qui ailler chercher son amant. Ils risquaient de se battre à mort.

_Déchet, c'est nous qui sommes chargé de capturer ce traitre alors tu abandonnes. Lança finalement le chef de la Varia qui en avait assez de cette réunion et de voir ce déchet de Sawada faire autant de sentiment.

_Jamais.

Le regard carmin légèrement surpris de Xanxus croisa celui remplit de détermination de Tsuna. Il pouvait presque y voir sa flemme de dernière volonté. Depuis quand celui ci lui tenait tête ?

_ C'est hors de question que je vous laisse vous charger de cette affaire. Mukuro est mon gardien, il fait partie de ma famille et je ne vous laisserez pas le traiter comme n'importe quel traitre. Je ne suis pas naïf au point d'ignorer les ressentiments que nourrit Mukuro à l'égard de la Mafia mais je suis sure qu'il ne m'a pas trahis. Et je ne dis pas ça parce que j'ai des sentiments pour Mukuro, je ferais exactement la même chose pour tous mes autres gardiens.

Le chef de la Varia retint un soupir d'agacement: ce gamin était peut-être trop gentil mais, et il avouait ça vraiment à contre cœur, il avait peut-être l'étoffe d'un bon parrain. Peut-être. Le Neuvième du nom prit en compte les paroles du jeune homme et sourit mentalement: il avait bien fait de le choisir comme successeur.

Au bout de dix minutes d'argumentation supplémentaire, le vieux finit par céder:

_D'accord, je te laisse trois jours pour le retrouver toi même. Ensuite la Varia se chargera de le ramener.

_Voi, dans quel état, ça, on garantie rien. Cru bon de préciser Squalo se qui confirma Tsuna dans ses pensées: il devait absolument retrouver l'illusionniste lui même.

Le gardien du ciel quitta la salle de réunion et regagna le manoir des Vongolas pour prévenir de son départ. Gokudera tenta de le dissuader de partir seul mais Tsunayoshi refusa qu'il l'accompagne, il avait plus de chance de pouvoir approcher l'illusionniste si il était seul. Il promit à Chrome de faire tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ramener son sauveur avant la Varia. De plus la jeune femme lui promit de le prévenir si elle réussissait à retrouver la trace de l'autre gardien de la brume grâce à leur lien mental. Même Hibari lui souhaita bonne chance, enfin à sa façon:

_Ramène cet Ananas, faut que je le morde à mort pour me venger. Si tu ne le fais pas, c'est toi que je vais mordre à mort.

Charmante perspective. Maintenant il avait une deuxième raisons de retrouver Mukuro. Tsuna prit un avion le soir même et atteignit Naples vers midi. Il s'installa dans un petit hôtel pas loin du centre ville. Le gardien du ciel commença par récolter discrètement des informations sur le gang de Kokuyo dans les bars et autres endroits où ils auraient put être aperçut. Mais ses recherches furent infructueuses et Tsuna décida de rentrer vers deux du matin pour dormir un peu. Allongé dans son lit, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son gardien de la brume. Tout aurait pu être plus simple si la mafia n'avait jamais existée. Ils auraient pu être deux jeunes normaux avec une vie banale. Mais bon, si il n'avait pas était le Juudaime peut-être que lui et Mukuro ne se serait jamais rencontré.

Le lendemain, le gardien du ciel continua ses recherches et réussis à savoir qu'un type ressemblant à Chikusa avait été aperçu dans un bar, un jour avant son arrivé à Napples. Tsuna espérait que le membre du gang soit encore là, les autres ne devant pas être bien loin. Le jeune parrain se trouva un informateur vers la fin de l'après midi. Un type bossant en freelance qui lui semblait digne de confiance. Tsuna avait appris que Mukuro et son gang avait été repéré près de la Basilique Santa Chiara très tôt ce matin. Le châtain paya l'informateur pour qu'il trouve la planque du gang de Kokuyo. Tout ce qu'il désirait maintenant c'est que ces derniers ne soient pas déjà partie de la ville. Quand il rentra dans l'hôtel et alluma son ordinateur portable, il trouva un mail de la part de Gokudera ainsi qu'une pièce jointe.

Le message concernait les recherches qu'il avait demandé à son gardien de la tempête avant que toute cette histoire ne commence. Son ami s'excusait de n'avoir trouvé qu'une vidéo. Il lui précisait également qu'il ne l'avait pas visionné, ayant préféré lui faire parvenir directement. Tsunayoshi s'installa sur le lit et enclencha la vidéo. Il ne vit d'abords que Byakuran assis dans un canapé entrain de manger des marshmallows. Le gardien du ciel espéra que la bande ne contenait pas que ça sinon elle ne lui servirait à rien. Pourtant au bout de quelque minutes, il entendit le chef des Millefiores dira à quelqu'un d'entrer. Tsuna avait de la chance, c'était des caméras de surveillance perfectionnaient qui enregistrait même le son. Il vit avec surprise son gardien de la brume entrer, accompagné de Kikyo et Zakuro. Mukuro était menotté et son œil droit était couvert par un cache. Même si il était en mauvaise posture l'illusionniste conservé une attitude assez arrogante et son œil découvert n'affichait rien d'autre qu'un profond mépris envers les mafieux présents. Le visage de Byakuran afficha un sourire faussement candide.

__Ah Mukuro-chan, ravis de te revoir._

__Plaisir non partagé. _Répondit le gardien.

__Ne parle pas comme ça à Byakuran-sama. _Répondit Kikyo qui faillit frapper le jeune homme si le rire cristallin de son chef n'avait pas résonné dans la pièce.

__Ahahaha je vois que même privé de tes pouvoirs, tu es toujours aussi impertinent. _L'albinos pris un autre marshmallow et le fit tourner entre ses doigts. Il fit signe à ses couronnes funéraires de quitter la pièce, restant ainsi seul avec l'illusionniste. Les deux hommes se fixèrent en silence avant que Mukuro ne demande:

__Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tué ?_

Byakuran lui sourit avant de répondre:

__Ne sois pas si pressé, ça viendras. Mais avant..._

Le chef des Millefiores se leva pour s'approcher de Mukuro qui adopta tout de suite une pose défensive malgré ses mains menotter.

__J'ai envi de m'amuser avec toi._ Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire malsain.

__Kufufufu tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser jouer avec moi _? Répondit Mukuro avec ironie.

L'albinos souris une nouvelle fois avant de plaquer brusquement le gardien de la brume contre le mur qui lâcha un grognement quand sa tête tapa violemment contre le mur.

__Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi._ Souffla Byakuran avant d'embrasser sauvagement l'illusionniste qui essaya de le repousser. Le chef des Millefiore s'écarta en essuyant le sang qui coulait sur son menton, signe que Mukuro l'avait mordu pendant le baiser. Ce dernier tourna la tête pour cracher sa salive et le sang de son ennemi.

__Je ne supporte pas d'avoir le goût d'un mafieux de ton espèce dans la bouche. _

Byakuran eut l'air de prendre ça avec amusement puisqu'il ajouta d'un ton badin et sadique:

__Dommage car tu vas surement devoir supporter autre chose Mukuro-chan._

Le gardien de la brume sentit l'attaque venir et esquiva le coup de poing du mafieux qui était surement destiné à le déstabilisé.

Tsuna retint son souffle sans s'en rendre compte quand il vit son amant se débattre comme il le pouvait. Il lâcha une exclamation de surprise quand Mukuro tomba brusquement au sol. En effet, l'illusionniste gisait au sol et jetait un regard plein de haine au Millefiore. Ce dernier tenait une seringue dans les mains.

__Qu'est ce que tu m'as fais ?_ Cracha le gardien de la brume, une trace de piqure ornait la base de son cou.

__Je t'ai juste injecté un petit produit pour que tu tiennes tranquilles._

Byakuran s'asseya à cheval sur les hanches de Mukuro qui commença à se battre mais beaucoup plus faiblement que tout à l'heure. L'albinos se pencha pour embrasser une nouvelle fois le jeune homme aux cheveux indigo. Il força son accès dans la bouche de Mukuro avant que sa langue n'aille chercher sa consœur. Byakuran tint fermement d'une main la mâchoire de l'illusionniste pour empêcher celui-ci de le mordre une nouvelle fois. Il déboutonna avec empressement la chemise de Mukuro avant de faire glisser sa bouche sur la peau pale du gardien de la brume qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas manifester ses émotions même si il sentit des frissons lui parcourir le corps. L'illusionniste tenta de virer le Millefiore de l'endroit où il était assis mais son corps ne sembla pas vouloir répondre. Il lâcha un grognement de douleur quand Byakuran lui mordit un téton.

__Arrête ça...Tout de suite !_

Le mafieux sourit avant d'enserrer la gorge de Mukuro, sans pour autant l'étrangler.

__Tant que tu es ici, tu es mon jouet. Alors jouons~_ Dit d'une voix chantante Byakuran en prenant une mèche de cheveux indigo entre ses doigts. Le gardien de la brume lâcha plusieurs menaces qui firent sourire le Millefiore.

Son autre main glissa le long du torse de Mukuro et caressa la peau sensible du bas ventre. L'illusionniste lâcha un très léger gémissement que l'albinos perçus quand même. Cela augmenta son sourire cruel:

__Je vois que l'aphrodisiaque contenue dans cette drogue commence à faire effet._

__Espèce de...Ah !_ Cria Mukuro quand la main de son ennemi passa la barrière de son pantalon pour se poser sur une partie stratégique de son anatomie avant de la caresser.

__C'est ça, crie pour moi Mukuro-chan._

Tsuna referma brutalement l'écran de son clavier d'ordinateur quand il entendit son amant gémir une nouvelle fois. Il se releva et sortie précipitamment de l'hôtel pour partir sans but dans les rues de la ville. Le gardien du ciel avait la nausée à chaque fois qu'il repensait à ce qu'il avait vu sur la vidéo. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se penser responsable de ce qui c'était passé. Peut-être que si il avait changé de plans, si il avait convaincus Mukuro que c'était trop dangereux d'infiltré le quartier général du chef des Millefiore. Il comprenait le comportement de son amant maintenant, avait aperçut ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Ce qu'il avait subit.

Tsuna serra les dents et retint un mouvement de rage quand il repensa à Byakuran. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais si l'albinos avait été encore en vie, il serait personnellement aller lui refaire le portrait. Le jeune boss prit une grande inspiration. Il devait se calmer et réfléchir posément. Tsunayoshi regarda sa montre, il était presque minuit. Le gardien du ciel avait rendez vous avec son informateur prés de la Piazza Dante. Il se dépêcha, n'étant pas loin du lieu de rendez-vous, il y alla à pied. Tsuna se demandait comme il allait convaincre Mukuro s'il le retrouvait pendant son temps impartie. Une chose est sure: si c'est la Varia qui partait à sa recherche, les choses allaient vraiment se compliquer. A cet heure il n'y avait presque personne dans les rues .Le châtain aperçut rapidement l'informateur et celui ci ce leva rapidement.

_Vongola Decimo ! J'ai trouvé...!

Avant que ce dernier ne puisse comprendre, l'informateur gisait au sol. Tsuna vit le sang se former en auréole autours du crâne. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait vécus, le gardien du ciel retint un haut le cœur à cause de l'odeur du sang et de la poudre. Son hyper-intuition le sauva car il esquiva à temps une balle qui siffla à quelque centimètre de son oreille. Le jeune boss attrapa ses pilules de dernière volonté et passa en hyper-mode. Une dizaines de personnes surgirent des ruelles et l'encerclèrent. Tsuna réussis avec plus ou moins de difficulté à les mettre à terre sans les tuer. Le gardien du ciel ne s'approcha pas de l'informateur, il savait qu'il était mort, la balle lui ayant explosé le crane. Il attrapa plutôt par le col l'un des tueurs qui n'était pas encore évanouie.

_Pour qui travaillez vous ? Demanda-t-il de sa voix grave en hyper-mode.

L'homme, d'à peu prés la vingtaine, lui lança avec un petit sourire:

_Le gang de Kokuyo.

_ Tu sais où se trouve Rokudo Mukuro ?

_Tu vas le savoir bientôt Vongola Decimo.

Avant que Tsuna ne puisse lui demander des explications, il sentit une vive et fulgurante douleur explosé dans son crâne. Le gardien du ciel cracha un peu de sang et tenta de ne pas s'évanouir mais en fût incapable. Il tomba lourdement au sol, du sang coulant de sa tempe gauche. Avant de sombrer, Tsuna ne vit pas le membre du gang de Kokuyo qui l'avait assommé s'entourer d'une brume indigo.

_Kufufufu, je t'avais dis de ne pas te dresser contre moi Tsunayoshi-kun.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! J'espère que le chapitre vous à plus ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciées et me motivent à écrire plus vite. See you again !<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Comme toujours ils sont à Akira Amano

**Notes**: Merci pour vos reviews qui sont toujours ma source de motivation. Dans ce chapitre les choses s'accélèrent, il également assez violent ( mon sadisme s'exprime XD) et j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le Neuvième du Nom fixait un point inconnu dans le paysage. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il semblait tourmenté. Timothéo soupira quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Il savait qui c'était et ce qu'il devait faire, même si cela lui déplaisait. Après tout, il était encore le chef des Vongola.<p>

_Entrez.

Squalo pénétra dans le bureau et attendit que le vieux parle. Ce dernier s'essaya dans son fauteuil avant de commencer:

_Squalo-san comme tu le sais, Tsunayoshi Sawada n'a pas réussis à retrouver Rokudo Mukuro. Pire, il a même disparus.

Le gardien de la pluie arqua un sourcil avant de demander avec un certain amusement:

_Voi, vous ne croyez quand même pas qu'ils se sont sauvés en amoureux ?

Timothéo ne parvint même pas à sourire à cette idée, même si elle aurait été largement préférable à ce qu'il pensait.

_Je pense plutôt que Mukuro a capturé Tsunayoshi-kun. Vus les récentes actions de son gardien de la brume, je crains pour la vie de mon successeur.

L'homme aux cheveux blanc pensait la même chose. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en cet illusionniste contrairement aux autres gardiens du gamin, il était trop imprévisible.

Le Neuvième du nom se leva, sortit une missive marqué de la flamme de dernière volonté qu'il tendit au commandant de la Varia.

_C'est pour ça que je charge la Varia de ramener le Vongola Decimo en vie ainsi que Rokudo Mukuro.

_ Dans quel état ?

Le Boss tourna le dos à Squalo avant de dire:

_Mort ou vif.

Tsuna se réveilla avec une horrible migraine. Il sentit un bandeau lui recouvrir les yeux et ne pouvait donc pas savoir où il se trouvait. Le gardien du ciel supposa être assis sur un truc ressemblant à une chaise. Le châtain tenta de rester calme: il avait été assommé, conduit dans un lieu inconnu, on l'avait attaché avec des menottes dans le dos et ses yeux étaient bandés. Il devait rester calme...Mais à qui il voulait faire croire ça ? Il était mort de trouille en cet instant. Le Juudaime entendit des voix et bruits de pas et il releva la tête quand il entendit une porte s'ouvrir.

_Mukuro-san ! Je crois qu'il est réveillé !

C'était la voix de Ken ! Il était prisonnier du gang de Kokuyo et donc...De Mukuro. Un goût amer envahis la bouche du gardien du ciel quand il réalisa que son amant l'avait assommé.

_Kufufufu, tu peux nous laisser Ken. Toi et les autres savaient ce que vous avez à faire.

Tsuna entendit le membre de Kokuyo tourner les talons et refermer la porte derrière lui. Il y eut un petit silence avant qu'il ne sente les mains gantées de l'illusionniste effleurer son visage et lui enlever son bandeau. Le gardien du ciel ouvrit doucement les yeux et vis son gardien de la brume qui lui faisait face, son perpétuel sourire moqueur sur le visage. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants et aucun des deux ne voulaient baisser les yeux le premier. Se fût Tsuna qui parla le premier:

_Mukuro, je suis venu pour te ramener avec moi.

_Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, penses-tu être en mesure de m'emmener quelque part ?

C'est sur que vus comment il était attaché ça risquait d'être problématique.

_Mukuro, s'il te plait détache-moi, je veux simplement que tu reviennes au manoir.

Le gardien de la brume perdit son sourire avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre et il prononça d'une voix amère:

_C'est trop tard maintenant Tsunayoshi-kun. Je suis sure que les Vongola ou Vendicire va être à mes trousses. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne de t'avoir trouvé seul.

_J'ai demandé au Neuvième de me laisser te raisonner et ramener avant qu'il n'envoie la Varia te chercher.

Mukuro sembla assimiler l'information mais ne sembla pas pour autant vouloir le détacher. Tsuna aperçut ses pilules de dernière volonté posé sur une étagère à l'autre bout de la pièce.

L'illusionniste suivit son regard et lança:

_J'ai préféré te tenir éloigner de ses petites choses pour être sur que tu ne puisses pas t'échapper.

_Mukuro, je suis sure que ce n'est pas trop tard. Que l'on pourra faire en sorte que tu ne retournes pas à Vendicire. Puis pense aussi à Chrome, elle était tellement triste d'apprendre que tu es disparu comme ça.

_Ma petite Chrome comprendra et puis elle c'est se défendre seule maintenant. Répondit son amant en ayant un petit sourire nostalgique en repensant à la jeune femme. Et puis ne soit pas si naïf, depuis le début le conseil des anciens des Vongolas n'attendent qu'une chose: me revoir croupir dans mon bocal.

Le gardien du ciel secoua la tête, il ne voulait pas être séparé de son gardien et jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un le renvoyer à Vendicire. Mukuro s'approcha de son boss et un sourire un peu fou apparus sur son visage:

_D'ailleurs j'espère qu'elle ne sera pas aussi stupide que toi. Car Tsunayoshi-kun...

Mukuro fit apparaître son trident et le gardien du ciel écarquilla les yeux.

_Je t'avais dit de ne pas te mettre en travers de mon chemin.

Tsuna déglutit bruyamment quand les pointes de l'arme frôlèrent sa gorge avant de d'effleurer son torse et s'arrêter à l'endroit où se trouvait son cœur. Le châtain commença à paniquer: le regard de son gardien ne présageait rien de bon et si Mukuro décidé... De le tuer ? Non ! Il devait avoir confiance en son amant.

_Mukuro, Commença-t-il d'une voix pas aussi ferme qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Je sais que tu penses que c'est impossible mais réfléchis, tu pensais aussi que jamais je ne parviendrais à passer les vingt ans avec toutes ses personnes qui tentait de me tuer où menacer notre futur.

_Sauf que tu m'avais moi et tes gardiens...

_ Mais l'inverse est aussi vrai ! Tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi ! Mukuro je t'aime ! Je sais que Byakuran t'as violé mais il t'avais drogué ! Sinon je sais que jamais tu...

_Comment sais tu qu'il m'a drogué ? Le coupa d'une voix blanche le gardien de la brume.

Tsuna se mordit les lèvres: il s'était emporté et avait lâché cette information sans s'en rendre compte.

_Je...J'ai vu une vidéo de surveillance des appartements privés de Byakuran. Dit-il en détournement le regard.

Une gifle magistrale le sonna et il leva un visage ébahit vers l'illusionniste. Ce dernier semblait vraiment en colère et son aura commençait à devenir plus noire que les ténèbres. Tsuna voulut dire quelque chose mais Mukuro l'attrapa par le col et le gifla une nouvelle fois.

_Comment...Le jeune homme aux cheveux indigo tremblait de rage, Comment as-tu pus regarder une chose pareille ? Je t'avais dis de laisser tomber ! Crois tu que j'ai besoin de savoir que tu es vus ça ? Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne voulais rien te dire ?

Mukuro relâcha ensuite Tsuna avec une telle violence que la chaise, qui n'était déjà pas bien solide à la base, tomba en arrière et se brisa. Le jeune boss lâcha un grognement de douleur quand sa tête heurta le sol. Il lança un regard douloureux à son amant qui ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, trop perdu dans sa colère. Pourtant Tsuna noté quelque chose dans la voix de Mukuro, c'était léger mais il y percevait du désespoir. Le gardien de la brume avait un regard où se mélangeaient la folie et la haine, envers lui ou Byakuran ? Peut-être les deux. Il ne savait pas.

_Que tu m'es vu aux mains de cette pourriture, c'est dégoutant.

_Mukuro...Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

_Tais toi !

L'illusionniste se jeta sur Tsuna et ses mains enserrèrent la gorge de son amant. Le châtain essaya de se soustraire de la prise de Mukuro mais ses mains étaient toujours attachées et il commençait à manquer d'air. Des larmes dévalèrent ses joues et le jeune boss se dit qu'il allait mourir, tué par son amant et tout ça à cause de cette ordure de Byakuran.

_Mukuro...Arrêtes. Souffla-t-il sans force alors que ses yeux se voilaient.

Cependant les mains de son gardien relâchèrent lentement la gorge du gardien du ciel qui avala avec avidité son précieux oxygène. Tsuna jeta un coup d'œil vers l'illusionniste: celui ci le regardait maintenant avec un air de folie froide et encore une fois Tsuna eut peur pour sa vie mais également pour la santé mentale de son amant. Au bout de quelque minute la voix de Mukuro résonna dans la pièce, douçâtre:

_Je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant Tsunayoshi-kun, se serait trop simple. Tu as vu ce que m'as fais Byakuran, n'est ce pas ?

La main du gardien de la brume effleura la joue meurtrie de son pseudo boss avant de descendre jusqu'à son torse où elle commença à déboutonner un à un les boutons de la chemise de Sawada.

_Tu l'as vus défaire ma chemise ? Tu l'as vu poser ses lèvres de pourriture de mafieux se poser sur les miennes ?

Avant que Tsuna ne puisse répondre, Mukuro l'embrassa brutalement. Il n'y avait pas la douceur qui était présente même lors de leurs échanges les plus passionnés. La langue de l'ancien prisonnier de Vendicire alla chercher sa consœur qu'elle entraina dans une valse endiablée. Malgré sa peur, le châtain se laissa emporter dans le baisé alors que les mains de Mukuro écartaient les pans de sa chemise. Mais l'illusionniste mordit avec violence la lèvre inférieur de son amant dont le cris de douleur fût aspiré par le baisé. Ils se séparèrent et un filet de sang coulait le long de la bouche de Tsuna.

_Ça fait mal ? Pourtant je suis sure de l'avoir mordu bien plus fort quand c'est lui qui m'a embrassé. Mais tu as dû le voir aussi non ?

_Je suis désolé...S'excusa le jeune parrain en implorant du regard son gardien pour qu'il se calme.

_Kufufufu ça ne change rien au fait que tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça.

Tsuna sentit Mukuro le redresser en position assise et il se retrouva caler dos à lui. Le gardien de la brume sortit la clé des menottes. Il détacha les mains de Tsuna mais pour mieux les rattacher devant et non plus dans le dos. Les mains gantées de l'illusionniste glissèrent sur son torse et le gardien du ciel sentit des frissons lui remonter la colonne vertébrale. Mais il se tortilla quand il sentit Mukuro ouvrir son pantalon et qu'une de ses mains caressa son membre au travers de la barrière de tissus que représentait son boxer.

_Mukuro, arrête !

Il sentit ce dernier sourire contre son cou et lui murmurer à l'oreille:

_C'est ta punition Tsunayoshi-kun.

Le jeune boss gémit bruyamment quand le mouvement sur son membre, qui commençai à s'éveiller, s'accentua violemment. Mukuro sentit lui aussi la chaleur envahir son bas-ventre et les gémissements lâchés par le châtain n'arrangeaient pas l'état de folie dans lequel il semblait plongé. Il était tellement en colère contre Tsunayoshi mais en même temps contre lui même. Alors il préféré détruire tout ce qui pouvait encore le faire changer d'avis quant à sa résolution de détruire la Mafia. Même si cela doit-être Tsunayoshi-kun...C'est pour ça qu'il faisait cela, pour que son amant le déteste.

Il remarqua que le boxer de l'autre commençait à être trop étroit et il décida de l'enlever. L'illusionniste fit glisser le sous vêtement de Tsuna sur ses jambes et empoigna le membre dressé dans sa main. Le gardien du ciel, même si il se mordait les lèvres, lâcha un long gémissement. En cet instant, il ressentait un plaisir coupable alors qu'il la situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Et tout d'un coup cela le frappa plus fort que la gifle de Mukuro toute à l'heure. L'illusionniste avait dû ressentir la même chose entre les mains de Byakuran mais en bien pire car lui ce n'était pas quelqu'un qu'il aimait qui le touchait. Alors que la pression et le mouvement augmentaient sur son membre qui était proche de la jouissance, le gardien du ciel ne pu s'empêcher de pleurer mais Mukuro ne le remarqua pas. Ce dernier devina que la libération était proche pour son boss et il en profita pour mordre la base du cou de Tsuna qu'il savait être un point sensible. Le châtain ne tarda pas à se libérer et Mukuro se débarrassa de ses gants, maintenant poisseux, sur le sol. Sa colère commençait à s'atténuer et quand il vit les joues de son amant brillantes de larmes, il lutta pour refouler la culpabilité qu'il commençait à ressentir.

_Alors Tsunayoshi-kun...

Mais il se stoppa quand il vit les lèvres de Tsuna former un mot inaudible. Le gardien du ciel serra les poings avant de dire d'une voix rauque:

_Je t'aime.

_Quoi ?

Le jeune boss se retourna rapidement et passa ses bras menottés autours du cou de Mukuro. Mais pas pour l'étrangler, loin de là. Passé sa surprise, l'illusionniste constata que le châtain tentait de le serrer dans ses bras du mieux qu'il pouvait. Son visage se crispa et il essaya de repousser le corps encore un peu tremblant du jeune parrain. Mais ce dernier n'était pas prêt de le lâcher tandis que ses larmes coulaient encore, glissant sur la nuque de Mukuro.

_Je t'aime imbécile, je t'aime. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû voir cette vidéo mais je m'inquiétais tellement pour toi. Quand j'ai appris que tu avais anéantis toute une famille, j'ai eu peur de ce qui allait t'arriver. Mais pas un seconde j'ai crus que tu m'avais trahi.

Le gardien de la brume écarquilla un peu les yeux: comment Tsunayoshi-kun pouvait-il encore l'aimé avec ce qu'il venait de lui faire ces dernières heures ? Certes, il était beaucoup trop gentil mais il y avait des limites quand même. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas faire marche arrière. Il fit apparaître son trident et son regard n'exprima absolument aucune émotion quand il s'apprêta à transpercer le dos de son amant qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le danger qui planait sur lui.

_ Tu peux bien me tuer, ça ne me feras pas te détester pour autant. Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de mes sentiments aussi facilement. Dit avec détermination le gardien du ciel sans pour autant regarder l'autre.

_Kufufufu qu'est ce qui te rend aussi sure de toi ? Demanda Mukuro dont le trident était toujours en suspend.

_Je t'aime et pour moi c'est une raison suffisante. En plus c'est moi qui devrais être en colère. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi au point de ne pas m'avouer quelque chose d'aussi important. Je suis là, j'aurais pus t'aider.

_Personne ne le peux ! Tout ce qui est arrivé est à cause de ma faiblesse. Répondit avec hargne le gardien de la brume.

_Et tu crois que tuer des milliers de gens te feras sentir plus fort ? Mukuro tu n'as jamais été faible quoi que tu en penses. Byakuran t'a eu en traite ! Alors tu n'as rien à prouver !

_Si c'est de la pitié je...

Mais Tsuna le coupa :

_Ce n'en ai pas. Tu es quelqu'un de fort Mukuro. Hibari-san ne t'as jamais battu et tu es surement, avec lui, un de mes gardiens les plus puissants. Mais pourtant ça ne m'empêche pas de m'inquiéter pour toi quand tu pars sur des missions dangereuses car je tiens à toi et j'ai peur qu'il ne t'arrive quelque chose. Je ne suis pas le seul, si tu devais mourir, ça rendrait triste les membres du gang de Kokuyo et Chrome. Alors...

Le jeune boss ancra son regard déterminé et teinté de tristesse dans celui dépareillé de l'illusionniste qui fût ébranlé par un tel regard:

_Alors arrête de croire que tu es tout seul !

Le châtain embrassa son vis à vis aux cheveux indigo dont les yeux étaient complètements écarquillés. Même si il avait son amant, Mukuro avait toujours pensé qu'il finirait seul un jour où l'autre. Le jeune homme l'avait d'ailleurs pensé quand il avait cru que le gardien du ciel était mort. Il ne pensait pas que Tsunayoshi-kun l'aimait autant... C'était tellement troublant mais en même temps….Si agréable.

Tsuna s'écarta de lui pour reprendre sa respiration. Il avait fermé les yeux, attendant la suite. Le gardien du ciel sursauta quand il sentit la paume de l'illusionniste effleurer la joue encore rouge des gifles qu'il lui avait administré. Il ouvrit les yeux, surpris, et vis Mukuro lui enlever ses menottes. Le jeune boss massa ses poignets meurtris en fixant le regard indéchiffrable de son amant. Finalement ce dernier se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

_Mukuro ?

_Retourne au manoir Tsunayoshi-kun.

_Pas sans toi.

Le gardien sourit en secouant la tête.

_Qu'est ce que tu peux être têtue. Je compte disparaître quelque temps pour me remettre les idées en place et pour ça j'aurais besoin que tu fasses stopper mes recherches.

Tsuna se releva et se rhabilla avant de s'approcher de son gardien mais la porte de la pièce explosa. De la fumée envahis la pièce aveuglant les deux Vongola.

_Voiii ! Bel je t'avais dit de rester discret !

_Ushishishi, le prince n'as pas d'ordre à recevoir.

_Ca n'empêche pas que les princes déchus doivent aussi respecter les règles.

_La ferme Froggy !

Une fois la fumée dissipée, les gardiens Vongolas virent les trois membres de la Varia pénétrer dans la pièce. Squalo fit un pas dans la pièce en sortant l'ordre de mission ornait de la flamme de dernière volonté:

_Rokudo Mukuro tu es en état d'arrestation.

* * *

><p>Voilà merci d'avoir lu ! Comme d'habitude les reviews sont appréciés et au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre. See you again !<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages sont toujours à Akira Amano même si j'ai séquestré Mukuro dans mon placard et Tsuna dans ma salle de bain.

**Note**: voilà enfin, le nouveau chapitre. Merci pour vos reveiws qui me font toujours vraiment plaisir. J'ai mis plus de temps à l'écrire que d'habitude car j'avais un peu la page en ce moment. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Tsuna était assis dans la voiture qui devait le ramener au manoir Vongola. Il essayait de paraître calme mais il était loin de l'être. Il repensa à ce qui c'était passé plus tôt à Naples.<p>

Après l'arrivé de la varia, un combat s'était engager entre Mukuro et Squalo. Son apprentis brisait la plus part des illusions de son maître ce qui permettait au Varia de la pluie de ne pas se faire submerger par une déferlante d'illusions. Belphegor l'avait attrapé par le bras alors qu'il était encore sous le coup de la surprise car tout c'était passé très vite et l'avait relevé pour l'entrainer dans le couloir.

_Be...Belphegor ! Lâche moi ! Cria le gardien du ciel quand le bruit du combat le ramena à la réalité.

_Ushishishi, le Kyuudaime nous a demandé de te ramener vivant donc tu ne discutes pas.

_Mais Mukuro...

Le blond se tourna vers lui et son sourire eut l'air plus effrayant que d'habitude.

_Lui par contre c'est mort ou vif. Ushishishi mort il serait quand même plus facile à transporter.

Tsuna, qui ne voulait surtout pas que cela arrive à son gardien qu'il venait juste de retrouver, se dégagea brusquement de la main du prince et couru en sens inverse. Le blond retint un soupir irrité: d'accords il devait le ramener vivant mais si le Decimo ne se laissait pas tranquillement faire, il allait revenir avec des entailles. Tsuna du donc zigzaguer dans le couloir pour éviter les couteaux du gardien de la tempête Varia. Soudain le mur à côté de lui explosa et Squalo sortit des décombres alors que Fran évitait les coups de trident de Mukuro.

_Arrêter Maitre, se serait plus simple si vous veniez de votre plein grès. Lança le garçon au chapeau grenouille d'une voix blasé en se baissant de justesse.

_Kufufufu, vous pouvez toujours rêver. D'ailleurs agaçant petit disciple, il serait temps que tu sortes ta boîte arme, tu ne crois pas ?

_Je vous ai déjà dit que mon chapeau me gênait pour faire ma pose d'activation.

L'illusionniste des Vongola secoua la tête de découragement devant le comportement de Fran. Squalo, qui était revenus dans le combat, se jeta sur l'illusionniste, enchainant les bottes et autres techniques que Mukuro paraît comme il pouvait avec son trident. Normalement il aurait eut l'avantage si Fran, qu'il avait finalement trop bien formé, ne brisait pas ses illusions. Il pourrait en créer des plus puissantes mais l'homme aux cheveux blanc ne lui laissait pas le temps de se concentrer suffisamment pour ça.

Tsuna, qui voyait avec impuissance son gardien acculé par les deux membres de la Varia, décida d'agir avant que Belphegor ne lui remette la main dessus et ne le traine dehors. Les combattants étant trop occupés pour faire attention de lui, le gardien du ciel atteignit le meuble où se trouvait ses pilules et sa boite arme. Il en avala une rapidement et passa en hyper mode. Tsuna en profita pour s'interposer entre les deux.

_VOIII ! Gamin ! Tire toi, on doit vous ramener tous les deux. Si ton gardien ne veux pas nous suivre, on le fera venir par la force.

_Plutôt mourir que de vous suivre gentiment. Répondit Mukuro qui ne baissait pas sa garde pour autant même si son amant était entre lui et l'épéiste.

_Ushishishi, Je te rappelle que si tu n'es pas sage, se sera le cas. Fit Bel qui venait d'arriver.

_Bel-sampei vous êtes vraiment inutile. On vous avez dit de mettre le Juudaime en sécurité.

Une volée de couteaux dans le dos lui répondit mais comme à son habitude, Fran ne protesta pas. Tsuna préféra les ignorer pour se tourner vers son amant. Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants avant que Mukuro ne prenne la parole:

_ Kufufufu alors que vas tu faire Tsunayoshi-kun ?

_Je veux que tu rentres avec moi.

Le gardien de la brume ferma les yeux pour ne plus voir les orbes orangés pleine de détermination. Il ne voulait pas rentrer. Non, il ne pouvait plus rentrer. Il serait surement réexpédié à Vendicire. Peut-être même exécuté. Pourtant son petit Tsuna lui avait montré à quel point il l'aimait et rien que pour ça il avait envie d'être prés de lui. Il avait presque envie de s'enfuir avec lui. D'envoyer valser les Vongolas, le gang de Kokuyo et la Mafia. Presque. Car jamais il ne deviendrait un fugitif traqué. Il préférait être le chasseur que la proie.

_Je ne peux pas. D'ailleurs, Ken et les autres membres du groupes de Kokuyo doivent avoir détruit la famille Granchio à l'heure qu'il est.

_Quoi ? S'exclamèrent en même temps toutes les autres personnes de la pièce à part Fran.

_Kufufufu pourquoi croyez vous que vous n'avez trouver aucune résistance ?

_Voiii ! Fais chier ! Vous deux, surveillez les. J'appelle le Kyuudaime.

Alors que le Squale était au téléphone, Tsuna essayait de comprendre pourquoi Mukuro avait encore éliminé une autre famille. Cependant, il n'obtint rien de l'illusionniste qui se murait dans le silence.

_Je ne comprend pas tes actions Mukuro mais je suis sure que tu me caches encore quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que tu ne me fais pas confiance mais je ne te demanderais rien. Je veux juste que tu rentres avec moi.

_Tsunayoshi-kun si je reviens, j'irais croupir dans un bocal et à mon avis, je n'en sortirais pas tout de suite. J'ai fais anéantir deux familles complète. J'ai tué des gens qui ne m'avait absolument rien fait. J'ai du sang sur les mains et même toi tu ne pourras m'en laver.

_Mais je t'aime tellement...Murmura le Juudaime et seul son amant entendit cette phrase qui lui serra le cœur.

_Je t'aime aussi mais...

Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre, Tsuna reçut le corps inconscient de Mukuro dans les bras. Squalo, qui était revenus discrètement pendant leurs conversation, venait d'assommer violemment avec le plat de sa lame l'illusionniste.

_Mukuro ! Squalo-san ! Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

Le capitaine de l'escouade d'assassin lui lança un regard un peu sévère avant de charger le gardien de la brume sur son épaule.

_Son gang a bel et bien décimé cette famille. Je ne pouvais pas attendre que tu le convaincs de rentrer. Et assommé, il nous posera moins de problème pour le retours.

_Mais...

La main de Fran se posa sur son bras et paradoxalement, la voix blasé de ce dernier le calma.

_ Il ne lui arriveras rien, vous pourrez même vous assoir à côté de lui dans l'avion.

Finalement, Mukuro resta inconscient pendant le cour trajet qui les mena à l'aéroport où un avion appartenant aux Vongola devait les ramener. Ce n'est qu'à la moitié du voyage, que l'italien revint à lui. Mais à part quelque mots à l'adresse de son boss et une menace de mort envers le gardien de la pluie Varia, il resta plongé dans le mutisme.

Une fois arrivé à Rome, d'autres membres des Vongola vinrent les encadrer et Tsuna fut séparé de Mukuro malgré ses protestations. Le gardien de la brume fit preuve d'un peu de mauvaise volonté avant de monter dans la voiture avec les membre de la Varia.

_Où vous l'emmené ? Demanda Tsuna quand la voiture noire où se trouvais son amant partie.

_A Vendicire.

_Quoi ? Non je lui ai promis qu'il n'y retournerait pas. S'exclama le gardien du ciel.

L'homme en face de lui, qui était assez gradé dans la hiérarchie, lui répondit que le Neuvième du nom voulait le voir le plus vite possible et que le conseil des anciens aller se réunir pour décider du sort de l'illusionniste. Tsuna réfléchit quelques secondes puis monta dans l'autre voiture qui l'attendait. Plus vite il serait là bas, plus vite il pourrait convaincre les membres du conseil que Mukuro ne devait pas rester enfermer à Vendicire.

Une fois arrivé au manoir, il fût accueilli par un Gokudera très inquiet ainsi que Yamamoto.

_Juudaime ! Vous allez bien ?

_Oui moi ça va mais Mukuro à été emmené à Vendicire. Gokudera va prévenir le Kyuudaime que je veux une réunion avec lui et le conseil des anciens dés demain matin. Lui répondit Tsuna en rentrant dans le manoir. Le gardien de la tempête sembla un peu hésiter mais partie finalement exécuter les ordres de son boss. Ce dernier se dirigeait vers son bureau mais la main de Yamamoto se posa sur son épaule pour le stopper.

_Tsuna, tu devrais aller dormir.

_Je n'ai...

_Je sais que tu es très inquiet pour Mukuro mais si il est à Vendicire, il ne va pas disparaître comme ça. Il faut que tu dormes Tsuna. Le coupa le gardien de la pluie qui était inquiet pour la santé de son ami. Il y avait de quoi: ses vêtements étaient un peu déchirés, il avait des cernes sous les yeux, ainsi qu'un bleu sur la joue gauche. Si il ne voulait pas, le brun était même prêt à utiliser la flamme de la pluie sur son boss pour le faire dormir.

Tsuna sembla y réfléchir puis se résigna une nouvelle fois: après tout, si il ne tenait pas debout demain pour défendre son gardien, il ne lui serait d'aucune aide.

_Très bien, je vais me coucher.

Takeshi lui fit un de ses sourire qui avait le dont d'apaiser Tsuna et laissa le châtain partir vers sa chambre. Une fois là bas, le Decimo partit prendre une douche et alla s'allonger sur son lit en tentant de s'endormir. Ce n'est que tard dans la nuit après avoir reçu un sms de Gokudera lui annonçant que la réunion aurait lieux à neuf heures demain matin qu'il parvint à trouver le sommeil.

De son côté, Mukuro fut remit dans sa prison aquatique. On lui fit revêtir une fois de plus une sorte de camisole pour immobiliser ses mouvements. Il fut de nouveaux branché à un respirateur où on lui inoculait des drogues pour qu'il reste dans un état proche de l'inconscience. Le gardien de la brume sentit le liquide froide remplir peu à peu son bocal et il eut presque envie de rire. Car il avait toujours su qu'il finirait une nouvelle fois ici, mais il n'aurait pas cru que se serait arrivé aussi vite. Il espérait que Tsuna était rentré sains et sauf. Son propre destin lui importait peu: il savait très bien qu'en anéantissant ses deux familles, même si il avait ses raisons, qu'il serait de nouveau considéré comme un criminel. Au bout de quelques heures, Mukuro se laissa doucement sombrer dans les ténèbres. Il allait pourrir ici autant l'accepter.

__Tu es tout seul, personne ne viendra pour toi Muku-chan~n. _

Encore la voix de Byakuran. Si son esprit continuait de lui remémorer sa courte captivité avec le Millefiore, il allait finir par devenir fou. Le jeune homme commençait d'ailleurs à succombé doucement aux drogues qu'il inhalait.

__Même si on vient te chercher, c'est parce que tu es utile pour l'instant. Pas parce qu'on t'aime._

Il avait raison: même sa petite Chrome avait seulement besoin de lui pour rester en vie, et encore...

Mukuro s'agita très légèrement dans son bocal en revoyant l'air faussement candide de Byakuran quand il lui avait susurré ça à l'oreille:

__Personne ne veux de toi_.

Non, ce n'était pas vrai ! Il ne pouvait pas être aussi faible et inutile !...Si ? Mukuro ne savait plus où il en était. Si il avait put, l'illusionniste en aurait pleuré. Son esprit était de plus en plus embrouillé et la voix de Byakuran qui revenait sans cesse le hanter ne l'aidait pas à rester clair et optimiste. Peut-être qu'il aurait mieux fais de mourir quand il était chez Byakuran.

__Je veux que tu rentres avec moi._

Tien ? Cette voix était différente de celle du Millefiore. Pleine de chaleur, d'honnêteté et de gentillesse. A qui appartenait-elle déjà ? Et surtout qui voudrait de lui ? Il était seul...

__Alors arrête de croire que tu es tout seul !_

Mukuro se redressa légèrement dans son bocal malgré ses entraves. Cette voix qui l'appelait, qui semblait tenir à lui. A qui était-elle ? Le gardien de la brume n'arrivait pas à savoir si cette voix existait vraiment où si il délirait. Serait-il possible que...

__Je t'aime imbécile ! Je t'aime !_

Même si il ne pouvait pas le faire dans son bocal, l'italien écarquilla les yeux. Il se souvenait maintenant à qui était cette douce voix. Il revoyait son doux visage souriant et ses orbes chocolats pleins de détermination. Il se souvenait, c'était...

_Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna...

Ce nom coula dans son esprit comme l'eau d'une rivière. Il ne devait pas oublier que quelqu'un l'attendait à l'extérieur. Quelqu'un qui l'aimait et voulait rester avec lui malgré tout ce qu'il avait bien put faire dans sa vie. Il s'obligea à rester le plus conscient possible et il prononça mentalement comme une sorte de protection, ces trois petits mots:

_Tsunayoshi, je t'aime.

Le lendemain le gardien du ciel eu du mal à se réveiller à cause des heures de sommeil en retard qu'il devait rattraper mais il se dépêcha de se préparer quand la réunion lui revint à l'esprit. Tsuna devait absolument convaincre les autres que Mukuro ne devait pas rester à perpétuité dans la prison de Vendicire. C'est accompagné de Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto et de Ryohei qu'il arriva à la réunion. Tsuna pénétra dans la pièce et ses amis allèrent s'assoir au fond de la pièce, ils avaient le droit de rester seulement si ils se tenaient silencieux. Ce qui allait être dure de la part de Ryohei mais bon. Même l'arcobaleno devait rester en retrait.

_Tsunayoshi-kun, je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien. Commença le Neuvième du nom qui s'était beaucoup inquiété pour la vie de son successeur.

_Merci. Lui répondit Tsuna en souriant mais il afficha ensuite un air sérieux. Vous savez surement pourquoi j'ai demandé une réunion aussi vite, n'est ce pas ?

_Oui, tu veux nous parler de Rokudo Mukuro. Je suis désolé Tsunayoshi-kun, mais lui et son gang ont éliminé deux familles mafieuses qui étaient alliés aux Vongolas. Les autres familles commencent à se méfier et ne veulent pas qu'un élément comme ton gardien de la brume soit libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Nous pensons le laisser enfermé là bas au moins une cinquantaine d'années, sauf cas exceptionnel qui mériterait sa présence.

_Mais, Mukuro ne mérite pas de rester enfermé aussi longtemps. Je suis sûre qu'il avait de bonnes raisons de faire ça. Qu'est ce que nous savons sur ces familles ? Elles prévoyaient peut-être quelque chose contre nous. Rétorqua Tsuna.

_Impossible, Ces deux familles nous ont toujours soutenus contre les Millefiores. Ton gardien à juste agis ainsi car il déteste la Mafia. Répondit un homme aux cheveux poivre et sel qui faisait partie du conseil.

_Une bonne partie d'entre nous était d'ailleurs contre l'idée de l'Arcobaleno. Dit une femme qui devait avoir la quarantaine en regardant Reborn.

Ce dernier cacha son expression avec son fédora. Oui, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à leur faire accepter l'idée que Rokudo Mukuro allait devenir le gardien de la brume du Vongola Decimo.

_Mais Mukuro a prouvé plusieurs fois qu'il était tout de même de mon côté. Il a même était prisonnier de Byakuran et a failli y passer. Lança Tsuna tout évitant soigneusement de faire mention du viol de son gardien.

_Je trouve ça d'ailleurs étrange que Byakuran ne l'est pas tué. Qui te dis qu'ils n'avaient pas un accord tous les deux ? Insinua un homme avec une chemise indigo.

Le gardien du ciel serra les poings quand il entendit ça: s'était tout bonnement impossible. Cet homme ne savait rien et pourtant il se permettait d'insinuer ce genre de chose.

_Mukuro n'a jamais fait une telle chose et je sais de source source qu'il hait Byakuran. Je comprend que les actes de mon gardien posent problèmes aux autres familles mafieuses. Mais je vous promets que ce genre de choses ne reproduira plus. Et même si ce n'est pas possible de le libérer maintenant, je veux que Mukuro ne reste pas plus d'un an à Vendicire.

Les membres du conseil s'agitèrent et tout le monde parla en même temps, personne n'étant d'accord sur le sort de l'italien. Tsunayoshi resta silencieux jusqu'à ce que le Kyuudaime n'ordonne le silence.

Il demanda à son successeur de quitter la pièce le temps qu'il délibère. Ce dernier acquiésa et quitta la pièce avec ses gardiens. Yamamoto et Ryohei tentèrent de le rassurer mais Reborn, lui, n'était guère optimiste quand au sort de l'illusionniste. Il trouvait même que c'était une chance, qu'ils n'avaient pas décidé de faire exécuter l'italien.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ils eurent la permission de revenir dans la salle de réunion.

Tsuna affronta du regard le Neuvième du nom, sa super intuition lui soufflait que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Il eut raison:

_Tsunayoshi-kun, je suis désolé mais Rokudo Mukuro est beaucoup trop dangereux pour qu'il reste en liberté. Nous avons décidé de le laisser à Vendicire. Comme, nous te l'avons déjà dit: pendant environ une cinquantaines d'années. Chrome Dokuro deviendra ta gardienne de la brume principal donc ça ne devrait pas poser de problème en ce qui concerne tes gardiens.

_Mais...Voulu protester le jeune parrain.

_Notre verdict et sans appel Tsunayoshi-kun. Le coupa Timothéo même si au fond de lui, il savait que c'était dur pour le jeune homme.

Ce dernier ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Puis tout d'un coup, il eu une idée. Quelque chose de fou mais qui devrait marcher. Tsuna se tourna vers ses amis et leurs fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

_Je suis désolé, pardonnez moi, surtout toi Gokudera-kun.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent demander pourquoi, le gardien du ciel promena son regard déterminer sur l'assistance et la captiva en un instant. Il dit d'une voix claire et sans appel:

_Je renonce officiellement à mon titre de Vongola Decimo.

* * *

><p>Voila ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Les reviews sont toujours appréciées ^^. Au plaisir de vous revoir au prochain chapitre. See you again ! ^^<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages sont toujours à Akira Amano même si Mukuro est enfermé dans mon placard.

**Notes:** Merci pour vos reviews qui me font vraiment plaisir. Je voudrais également remercié **Akatsuki Akisa** pour avoir été ma béta pour ce chapitre ^^. Bref j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Cinq jours avaient passé depuis l'annonce de Tsuna. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas quitter la famille et renoncer à son titre de successeur comme ça mais la menace était belle et bien réelle. Le gardien du ciel comptait bien envoyait valser toute cette histoire de Mafia si ça lui permettait de faire sortir Mukuro de prison. Le Neuvième avait bien essayé de le convaincre que c'était inutile et qu'il devait changer d'avis mais Tsuna pouvait se montrer très têtu quand il le voulait. Le jeune homme avait même rétorqué qu'à la fin de la semaine, il aurait officiellement proposé sa place à Xanxus. Preuve qu'il ne plaisantait pas. On avait envoyer Reborn pour essayer de raisonner son élève mais ce dernier fit preuve d'un entêtement remarquable qui étonna même l'arcobaleno.<p>

_Tu es complétement stupide. Finit-il par dire en quittant la chambre du japonais. Et pourtant au fond de lui, le bébé ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier de son élève et de ce qu'il était devenu.

Ses gardiens l'avaient tous bien accepté, Hibari s'en foutait même complétement, à part Gokudera, c'est d'ailleurs lui qu'allait voir Tsuna en ce moment même. Depuis cette annonce, le gardien de la tempête avait fuit son boss. Le japonais savait bien que c'était dur pour son ami mais sur le coup il n'avait trouver que ça comme solution. Il frappa à la porte de chambre d'Hayato et attendit que ce dernier lui ouvre.

_C'est qui ? Entendit-il à travers la porte en bois.

_Gokudera-kun, c'est moi.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Tsunayoshi cru que le gardien de la tempête n'allait jamais lui ouvrir. Mais finalement la porte s'ouvrit et le châtain pénétra dans la pièce oû son ami se trouvait. Tsuna alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et il nota que le cendrier était plein . Son bras droit était justement entrain d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette, restant debout face au Decimo.

_Gokudera-kun, je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Mais si je fais ça c'est pour libérer Mukuro.

Le métisse fronça les sourcils avant de répondre.

_Je sais que vous aimez cet enfoiré. Mais il a quand même fait exterminer deux familles mafieuses. Qui vous dit qu'il ne recommencera pas ? Je ne remet pas en doute votre jugement Juudaime et même si je n'ai jamais approuvé à cent pourcent votre relation, je vous fais confiance. Mais...Mais allez jusque là... n'est ce pas exagéré ? Dit Hayato qui voyait sa raison de vivre s'effondrer si Tsuna n'étais plus le Juudaime.

Le gardien du ciel comprenait l'inquiétude de son ami, cependant il était déterminer à aller jusqu'au bout.

_Je veux que tu saches, Gokudera-kun, que j'aurais agis ainsi pour n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Même si je ne suis plus le Juudaime de la famille Vongola, je suis toujours ton ami. Et vous serez toujours ma « famille ». Expliqua sincèrement le châtain.

Le gardien de la tempête écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier déjà plein avant de tourné un regard douloureux vers son boss. Ce dernier fut surpris d'y voir autant de détresse.

_Je...Commença Gokudera. Je n'avais aucun but dans ma vie avant de vous rencontrer Juudaime. Puis je suis devenu votre gardien de la tempête ainsi que votre bras droit et ça à été les plus beaux jours de ma vie. J'avais enfin un endroit ou aller, et une famille. Mais si vous partez, que vont devenir vos gardiens ? Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?

Le fumeur avait laissé échapper cette dernière phrase en un murmure. Tsuna se rendit à quel point sa décision était égoïste. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait sur le moment pas pensé aux sentiments de ses gardiens et aux conséquences qu'impliquaient son geste. Il avait agit sur une impulsion et quand il voyait Gokudera, il s'en voulait.

_Go...Hayato-kun...

L'interpellé releva vivement la tête vers le gardien du ciel quand celui ci prononça son prénom. Tsunayoshi se leva et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

_Je suis désolé que ma décision te cause autant de souffrances. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas avoir agis de manière plus réfléchis. Pourtant tu sais bien qu'on est amis et qu'on le sera toujours. Et ne sois pas bête, tu auras toujours une place à mes côtés car tu fais partie de la famille. Notre famille.

Le japonais fit un magnifique sourire au métis qui pour la première fois depuis cinq jours sentit un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il n'aurait pas dû penser qu'il se retrouverait à nouveau seul sans que plus personne ne veuille de lui, qu'il perde sa place dans ce monde. Il aurait dû savoir que le Decimo n'était pas comme ça. Il avait réagit comme l'adolescent qu'il était il y a dix ans, de manière impulsive et stupide.

Gokudera prit la main gauche de Tsuna dans la sienne et s'inclina légèrement devant lui.

_Merci Juudaime.

Le gardien du ciel ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement.

_Tu sais, si je ne suis plus le Juudaime, il serait grand temps que tu m'appelles Tsuna, non ?

Le fumeur secoua résolument la tête.

_Pour moi vous serez toujours le Juudaime même si vous passez votre titre à ce connard de Xanxus.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à rire et Tsuna était heureux de voir qu'au moins de ce côté là, les choses s'étaient arrangées. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, le japonais reçu un coup de fil de Chrome qui lui demandait de venir rapidement. Il s'excusa auprès de son ami et quitta sa chambre. Il croisa dans le couloir Yamamoto qui allait justement voir le fumeur. Le châtain expliqua rapidement ce qui s'était passé avec Gokudera et Yamamoto parut soulagé de voir que ça allait mieux.

_Dommage, moi qui venait remonter le moral à Gokudera. Dit le gardien de la pluie en faisant un clin d'œil à Tsuna. Ce dernier ne comprit le sens de cette phrase que quand il vit le brun rentrer dans la chambre du gardien de la tempête. Le Decimo rougit un peu, ses deux gardiens avaient donc ce genre de relation...

Enfin, il ne devait pas faire attendre sa gardienne de la brume. Le jeune homme retrouva Chrome dans le parc du grand manoir. L'illusionniste salua son boss avec empressement et Tsuna se demanda ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état.

_Boss, j'ai des informations très importantes que vous devez absolument voir. Dit-elle en sortant un dossier assez épais de son sac.

_Qu'est ce que c'est ? Demanda Tsuna avant de prendre le dossier.

_C'est Chikusa qui me l'a donné hier soir. Il m'a demandé de le rejoindre en ville pour me donner ce dossier. Apparemment, quand il a apprit, lui et les autres membres du gang de Kokuyo, que Mukuro-sama était retourné en prison, il a pensé que ces informations pourraient vous êtres utiles.

Le gardien du ciel ouvrit rapidement le dossier et le feuilleta. Il lut avec surprise que cela contenait des renseignements sur les deux familles que Mukuro avait fait éliminer. Mais plus important: de ce qu'il lisait, Tsunayoshi comprit que ces deux familles n'étaient alliées qu'en apparence aux Vongola. Elles avaient même trahis et dévoilé certains plans des Vongola et d'autres familles qui résistaient à Byakuran. La famille Sabbia (la première famille éliminé par Mukuro) et Granchia prévoyait même une futur guerre contre les Vongola.

_Mukuro à éliminer des familles qui voulaient nous trahir et nous affronter. Il ne les a pas supprimé sans raison. Raisonna le japonais.

_Oui et Chikusa m'a expliqué que Mukuro-sama avait voulu éliminer ces famille car il avait découvert leurs intentions et que c'est à cause d'un de leurs indic que Byakuran avait tout de suite su que Mukuro-sama avait prit la place de Leo. Dit Chrome, contente de pouvoir aider son Boss et son sauveur.

_Mais alors...Je vais pouvoir innocenter Mukuro avec ce dossier, c'est une très bonne preuve ! S'exclama Tsuna avec un grand sourire joyeux.

Avec ça, le Neuvième du Nom et le conseil des anciens seraient obligé d'approuver la libération de son gardien de la brume.

_Chrome, tu remercieras Chikusa pour ça de ma part s'il te plait.

La jeune femme approuva en souriant, elle était heureuse que toute cette histoire allait enfin s'arranger.

_Encore merci Chrome ! Dit le gardien du ciel avant de commencer à partir. Il voulait absolument voir le Kyuudaime.

_Oya oya et tu pars sans me dire bonjour ? Ce que tu es mal poli, Tsunayoshi-kun.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net en entendant cette voix si grave et envoutante dans son dos. Il se retourna et vit Mukuro à la place de sa protégée. Il avait prit sa place quand il s'était aperçut que cette dernière parlait avec Tsuna. Il s'ennuyait tellement de son amant dans son bocal qu'il n'avait pas put s'en empêcher, même si leur dernière entrevue s'était mal passée, il voulait le voir.

_Mukuro, tu vas bien ? Demanda le japonais en revenant prés de son gardien.

_Kufufu~ A part le fait que je marine une nouvelle fois dans un bocal, je vais bien. Répondit assez ironiquement l'illusionniste.

Tsuna soupira de soulagement: si le prisonnier était d'humeur moqueur, c'est qu'il allait mieux qu'à Naples.

_J'ai une bonne nouvelle. Finit-il par dire. Je devrais bientôt pouvoir te faire libérer.

_Oya ? Et comment tu comptes faire ça ? Demanda Mukuro puis il vit le dossier que le Decimo tenait dans ses mains et se renfrogna un peu. Tsuna comprit la cause de ce changement d'humeur et sourit doucement à son amant.

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas expliquer la vérité ?

_A quoi ça aurait servi ? A m'innocenter devant ces mafieux ? Et puis après si tu n'étais pas venus me chercher, tu ne m'aurais probablement pas revu tout de suite. Donc savoir la vérité n'était pas nécessaire. Expliqua Mukuro.

_Mais si justement ! Grâce à ce dossier ont va pouvoir de nouveau être ensemble !

Le gardien de la brume trouva le visage plein d'espoir de son boss vraiment adorable. Il voulait donc tant que ça l'avoir à ses côtes...

Il attrapa Tsuna dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Le baiser tout d'abord tendre et chaste devint rapidement passionné. Le châtain passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant quand il sentit l'autre le plaquer contre l'un des arbres du parc. Ils rompirent l'échange pour respirer et Mukuro fit un petit sourire d'excuse à son vis à vis.

_On dirait que j'ai atteint ma limite...

_Quoi ? Demanda Tsunayoshi sans comprendre alors que l'illusionniste lui caressait la joue.

_ Kufufu, a plus tard Tsunayoshi-kun. Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux indigo avant d'embrasser son amant une dernière fois.

_Attend !

Mais Mukuro avait disparu et le gardien du ciel se retrouva entrain d'enlacer Chrome. Ils rougirent tous les dieux violemment avant de s'écarter vivement l'un de l'autre.

_Désolé Chrome ! S'écria le jeune homme.

_N..Non ce... ce n'est pas grave Boss ! Le rassura sa gardienne de la brume.

_Bon, j'y vais. Encore merci Chrome !

Et le gardien du ciel partit en courant vers le manoir pour demander une entrevue d'urgence avec le Neuvième du Nom.

Deux heures plus tard, Tsuna était dans le bureau du Kyuudaime. Le gardien du ciel posa le dossier devant le vieil homme et se mit à lui expliquer ce qu'avait planifier ces familles, il expliqua même qu'à cause d'eux, Mukuro s'était retrouvé prisonnier de Byakuran. Timoteo ne put que constater les faits. Il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour faire vérifier les informations mais certains détails accablants jouaient clairement en la faveur de son successeur.

_Aux vues de ses éléments, je pense que vous pouvez demander la libération de mon gardien de la brume. Dit Tsuna qui essayait de ne pas trop montrer sa joie.

_Il faudrait que j'en informe le conseil des Anciens, Tsunayoshi. Lui répondu le Neuvième.

_Mais vous voyez bien que Mukuro a agit dans l'intérêt de la famille. D'accord, il ne s'y est pas pris de la meilleure manière qui soit, mais les faits sont là ! On allait se faire trahir et peut-être même devoir subir une nouvelle guerre.

Le viel homme parut réfléchir avant de demander avec un petit sourire:

_Si je fais libérer Rokudo Mukuro dans les jours qui suivent, me promets-tu de ne plus renoncer à ta place ?

_Je le promettrais seulement quand Mukuro sera de nouveau à mes côtés. Sinon, Xanxus à l'air ravi de ma décision. Fit Tsuna, un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres.

_Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Lacha finalement le Kyuudaime.

Grâce à sa super intuition le japonais sut qu'il avait gagné.

Son intuition se confirma à la fin de la semaine. Le Neuvième appela son successeur le samedi soir pour lui annoncer que l'illusionniste serait libéré le dimanche midi. Tsuna était aux anges et sa bonne humeur finit par envahir tout le manoir. Il avait même eut le droit d'aller chercher son amant à Vendicire. Même si Timoteo avait posé une condition.

« _Je veux bien que tu y ailles mais je veux que Reborn t'accompagne. »

C'est donc en compagnie de l'arcobaleno du soleil que Tsuna se rendit à Vendicire. Dans la voiture le bébé ne put s'empêcher de dire qu'il était fier de son élève.

_Pourquoi ? Demanda le châtain avec étonnement, les compliments de Reborn étant très rares.

_Parce que tu as prouvé que tu était un parrain prés à tout pour sa famille. Même si je répète que ta décision de renoncer à ton titre de Decimo était complétement stupide.

_Re...Reborn merci ! S'exclama Tsuna mais il se prit un coup de pied dans la tête de la part du bébé. Devant le regard interrogateur et surpris de son ancien élève, Reborn lâcha avec un petit sourire en coin:

_C'est pas le moment de devenir sentimental.

Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais l'arcobaleno...

Une fois arrivé, les deux hommes attendirent que les gardiens amènent Mukuro. Quand il vit enfin ce dernier, le visage du châtain s'illumina. Il attendit patiemment que Reborn règle les dernières formalités avec les Vendicires et que ces derniers s'en aille pour sauter dans les bras du gardien de la brume. Ce dernier faillit tomber dans la neige sous le poids de son Boss car il était encore un peu faible à cause des quelques jours passés dans son bocal. Même si c'était loin d'être comparable aux dix ans qu'il y avait passé la dernière fois. Mais il avait eut le temps de récupérer un peu car ses geôliers l'avaient mit dans une cellule normale quand ils avaient su que l'illusionniste serait libéré le lendemain.

_Merci. Fut le seul mot que prononça Mukuro avant d'embrasser passionnément son boss qui n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de dire quelque chose. Sa main ganté caressa les cheveux de Tsuna et celui ci passa ses bras autour du cou du gardien de la brume.

_Je t'aime. Souffla le jeune Boss entre deux baisers.

_Je sais. Sourit l'illusionniste avant de passer une de ses mains sous le manteau du gardien du ciel pour caresser le corps de son amant.

Cependant ils se prirent tous les deux un coup derrière la tête de la part de l'arcobaleno.

_Ayez au moins la décence d'attendre d'être seuls pour vous sautez dessus. Répondit Reborn en montant dans la voiture.

Tsuna rougit un peu et Mukuro ne pu s'empêcher de rire. Ils avançaient vers la voiture quand l'italien se pencha sur son amant pour lui murmurer:

_Merci de ne pas m'avoir abandonné.

Le japonais se retourna vers l'illusionniste et lui fit le sourire le plus lumineux que celui ci n'ai jamais vu. C'est en pensant à ce sourire que Mukuro avait put repousser le souvenir de sa captivité chez Bykuran et qu'il n'était pas devenu fou.

Tsuna était vraiment heureux de voir que son gardien allait mieux et que finalement, les événements de Naples ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

Pourtant il sentit soudain que quelque chose de mauvais allait arriver. Son angoisse monta rapidement et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder nerveusement tout autour de lui. Il vit Mukuro qui allait monter dans la voiture et sa super-intuition le submergea. Il savait que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Sans réfléchir, Tsuna se jeta sur Mukuro au moment où un coup de feu retentit, créant un écho qui cassa le silence qui régnait dans les sommet de la montagne.

L'italien se retrouva couché par terre sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, le corps de son boss couché sur le sien.

_Oya Tsunayoshi-kun...

Il tenta de relever le gardien du ciel mais il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre sa main.

Du sang...

Ses mains tremblèrent quand il vit la blessure dans le dos de son amant et le sang qui se répandait en une auréole sanglante et inquiétante dans la neige. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il remarqua qu'il ne sentait presque plus le pouls de Tsuna. A ce moment là, Mukuro n'arriva à faire qu'une seule chose: hurler à s'en arracher la gorge:

_TSUNAAAAA !

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Plus j'écris, plus je me dis que Tsuna en bave pas mal dans cette fic ( Mukuro aussi mais d'une autre manière). Bref, si vous voulez continuer de voir nos petits gardiens torturés par une folle, laissez moi une review. Au plaisir de vous revoir. See you again !<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Ils sont toujours à Akira Amano.

**Note:** Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews. Ce chapitre est l'avant dernier, le prochain signera donc le dernier chapitre de cette fic. J'aurai du le poster plus tôt mais par un phénomène qui m'es encore inconnu, tout mon chapitre a été supprimé. En gros, je n'avais plus rien du tout. J'ai frôlé la crise de nerf ( et le pc a failli voler par la fenêtre) mais j'ai tout réécris courageusement. Donc bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Le soir, l'hôpital des Vongolas se fit littéralement prendre d'assaut par les gardiens du Decimo. Ceux-ci avaient été prévenus par Reborn que Tsuna était entre la vie et la mort. Devant l'hôpital, Gokudera faisait les cent pas en fumant cigarette sur cigarette. Il n'avait pas le droit de fumer dans l'enceinte du bâtiment et comme il était beaucoup trop inquiet et nerveux pour rester sans sa dose de nicotine, il était sorti. Dans la salle d'attente, Yamamoto tentait de rassurer Lambo qui pleurait comme un gosse depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Mais le sourire du gardien de la pluie était un peu faux car il redoutait ce qui pouvait se passer dans cette salle d'opération. Et si ça se passait mal ? Il ne préférait pas y penser.<p>

De son côté, Ryohei était pour une fois silencieux, faisant des aller retours entre la salle et la machine à café. Il harcelait parfois les médecins qui passaient pour savoir ce qui se passait. Mais personne n'était capable de lui répondre clairement. Hibari n'était pas là mais il avait fait comprendre, à sa manière, qu'il voulait que Yamamoto le contacte pour le tenir informé de l'état de Tsunayoshi.

Chrome, elle, était assise sur son siège et ses larmes menaçaient de couler à tout moment. Elle échangeait parfois quelques mots avec Reborn qui était à côté d'elle. Car tous les deux s'interrogeaient sur un point: pourquoi Mukuro n'était pas là ? L'arcobaleno n'avait aucune réponse à cette question, car quand il était arrivé à l'hôpital, Tsuna était déjà en salle d'opération et les infirmières lui avaient appris que le gardien de la brume était reparti après son arrivé.

C'est au bout de deux d'attentes qu'un médecin vint à leur rencontre. On alla chercher Gokudera est tous attendirent nerveusement les paroles du médecin.

_Le Decimo est dans un état assez critique mais stationnaire. Il devrait passer la nuit et se rétablir. La balle à toute fois cassé deux côtes. Elle est également passé très prés du cœur et le Decimo a fait une hémorragie interne, lui faisant perdre ainsi beaucoup de sang. Cela a conduit un arrêt cardiaque. Heureusement nous avons pus relancer le cœur rapidement et stopper l'hémorragie. Je peux aussi vous dire que le Decimo à fait preuve d'une incroyable volonté. Une personne normale y serait surement passé.

Un murmure soulagé parcouru l'assistance, rassuré sur le sort de leurs boss malgré tout ce qui c'était passé dans la salle d'opération.

_Quand est ce que l'on pourra le voir ? Demanda le gardien de la tempête.

_ Vu son état, je dirais après demain. Nous devons attendre de voir quand il reprendra conscience et vérifier s'il n'y a pas de complication.

Puis il sourit aux gardiens.

_Je pense que vous pouvez rentrer chez vous ce soir. Nous vous contacterons s'il y a un quelconque problème.

_Bien. On rentre. Annonça Reborn et tous le suivirent.

_J'aurais bien aimé voir Sawada à l'extrême. Dit Ryohei une fois dehors.

_Tchh ! Tu n'aurais fais que le fatiguer tête de gazon. Répondit Gokudera en cherchant une nouvelle cigarette mais son paquet était vide. Il l'avait fini quand il attendait tout à l'heure.

_Ahaha on ira quand même voir Tsuna après demain. Lança Yamamoto dont le sourire n'était plus feins.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a Chrome-onee-chan ? Demanda soudainement Lambo.

Le visage de la jeune femme semblait préoccupé alors qu'elle était aussi soulagée qu'eux en ce qui concernait Tsunayoshi. Elle rougit un peu en voyant tout le monde l'a regardé.

_En faite, Je me demandais où était Mukuro-sama. Il est sensé être libre et pour l'instant, on ne l'a toujours pas vu. Je n'arrive même pas à le détecter. Expliqua-t-elle.

_C'est vrai ça, où elle est encore passée cette tête d'Ananas ? Fit Gokudera.

_Surtout que c'est lui qui a emmené Tsuna ici, alors pourquoi il est partit ? S'interrogea Yamamoto. Devant leurs questions, Reborn finit par conclure par un « Il ne doit pas être loin ». N'ayant pas de meilleure réponse à leur fournir. Ils regagnèrent le manoir attendant impatiemment de pouvoir rendre visite au gardien du ciel.

Mais pour une fois, l'arcobaleno se trompait. Mukuro n'était même plus en Italie mais au Japon. Il était retourné à Kokuto Land, seul. L'illusionniste avait besoin de faire le point et il savait qu'il en serait incapable s'il restait avec les autres gardiens. Mukuro avait quand même ressentit le soulagement de sa petite Chrome, ce qui voulait dire que son amant allait bien. Le gardien de la brume en était heureux. Il avait tellement eu peur pour Tsunayoshi. L'italien repensa à ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt dans la journée.

__TSUNAAA !_

_Le gardien de la brume tenait le corps de son boss dans ses bras. Il était en état de choque et ne parvenait même pas à réagir. Reborn était vite descendu de la voiture et avait obligé Mukuro à enlever sa veste, il l'avait ensuite déchiré pour essayer de faire un bandage et stopper le flot de sang qui s'écoulait. _

__Tsuna accroche toi ! Cria le bébé, dont l'inquiétude était pour une fois perceptible dans la voix, avant de se tourner vers l'illusionniste. Mukuro ! Réveille-toi ! Ce n'est pas le moment !_

_Ce dernier cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se relever. Il fit apparaitre les lentilles démoniaques de Deamon Spade et scruta la montagne. Au bout de quelques secondes, Mukuro trouva un homme entrain de courir, un sniper en main. L'italien fit apparaître des serpents qui attaquèrent l'homme et le poussèrent à revenir sus ses pas. Ensuite, avec des illusions de lotus, il attrapa cette ordure qui avait osé blesser Tsuna et le conduisit devant lui._

_Le gardien de la brume s'approcha du mafieux. Ce dernier essayé de garder contenance même si le regard de l'ancien prisonnier était effrayant. _

__A quelle famille tu appartiens ? Demanda froidement Mukuro._

__Je ne te le dirais pas ! _

__Oh vraiment ? _

_Rokudo fit claquer ses doigts et les tiges des fleurs se resserrent sur les membres du mafieux ainsi que sa gorge, l'étranglant un peu. _

__Et maintenant ?_

__D'a...D'accord ! Céda rapidement le mafieux. Je suis un survivant de la famille Granchia. _

__Un rat m'avais donc échappé. Fit simplement Mukuro qui s'apprêtait à tourner les talons. Il n'allait pas perdre son temps avec un sous-fifre qui avait décidé de se venger._

__Eh ! Relâche-moi ! _

__Oh quel tête en l'air, j'allais oublier. Dit le gardien de la brume avec un sourire sadique._

_Il claqua encore des doigts et un craquement sinistre retentit. Le corps sans vie du mafieux tomba pitoyablement au sol. Les tiges lui ayant brisé la nuque._

__Mukuro, je ne sens presque plus le pouls de Tsuna. Fit Reborn, très inquiet. Et l'ambulance qui n'arrivait pas..._

_L'illusionniste se précipita vers eux et malgré les protestations de l'arcobaleno, il prit précautionneusement Tsuna dans ses bras. _

__Je le conduis à l'hôpital._

__Tu n'as jamais emmené quelqu'un avec toi quand tu disparais. Objecta Reborn._

_A ce moment là, Tsuna se mit à cracher du sang, ce qui décida Mukuro même si c'était dangereux._

__On n'a pas le temps d'attendre._

_Et il disparu dans un nuage de brume. _

_Le voyage fut dur pour Mukuro car ils étaient loin de l'hôpital mais il y parvint et confia son amant aux médecins après avoir crié de manière hystérique pour que le personnel médical réagissent, encore surpris par sa soudaine apparition. Une fois que Tsuna fut entre de bonnes mains, il était reparti jusqu'au Japon. Une fois à Kokuyo Land, il s'était effondré de fatigue. Il n'avait pas encore récupéré de sa période d'immobilité à Vendicare et avoir transporté Tsuna l'avait vidé de ses forces. Il ne s'était réveillé que dans la soirée peu de temps avant d'apprendre que son amant s'en était sortit._

Mukuro était maintenant entrain d'essayer de se reposer un peu, couché sur le canapé tout défoncé de l'ancien parc d'attraction. Mais sa tête était remplie de questions qui l'empêchaient de trouver le sommeil. Pourquoi n'était-il pas resté à l'hôpital ? Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de partir jusqu'au Japon ? C'était idiot. Mais quand il y pensait, l'illusionniste avait l'impression, qu'inconsciemment, il niait quelque chose d'important. Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de repenser à la fois où Tsuna s'était fais passer pour mort. Ce jour là, il avait cru que son monde s'écroulait. Il n'était pas allé voir le corps de son amant en même temps que les autres mais Mukuro c'était rendus dans la forêt à la tombé de nuit. Il avait ouvert le cercueil et avait caressé longuement la joue glacé du gardien du ciel. Pour la première dois de sa vie, il s'était sentit impuissant. Impuissant face à la mort. Et pourtant, ses yeux étaient restés désespérément secs. Le gardien de la brume n'arrivait même pas à versé une seule larme. Il était ensuite partie accomplir la dernière mission que lui avait donné Tsuna: espionner et infiltrer les Millefiores.

Il ruminait ses pensées quand soudain son portable se mit à sonner. Il eut un léger sursaut quand la musique, qui rappelait un air de samba, retentit dans le silence de la pièce. Mukuro avait carrément oublié que l'on lui avait rendu quand il était sortit de prison.

Il haussa un sourcil surpris quand il vit qui essayait de le rejoindre. Alors par curiosité, il décrocha. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'Hibari Kyoya l'appelait.

_Que me vaut cet honneur ? Demanda Mukuro en guise de commencement.

_Où est-tu Ananas ?

_Quelque part. Pourquoi ? Répondit l'italien d'un ton joueur.

_ Pourquoi tu n'étais pas à l'hôpital ? Demanda froidement le gardien des nuages.

Mukuro était étonné: depuis quand Hibari se souciait-il des autres ? Cependant, il devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait pas de réponse valable à donner à l'Alouette.

_J'ai mes raisons. Finit-il par répondre après un silence.

_Tchh, tu te comportes comme un herbivore. Lui répondit Kyoya.

_Comment ? Je peux savoir ce qui te fais dire ça l'Alouette ? Demanda avec une pointe d'énervement le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

_Avoir peur de revoir quelqu'un est un comportement d'herbivore.

Le gardien de la brume voulu répondre mais celui des nuages venait de raccrocher. L'illusionniste resta quelques secondes avec le téléphone dans les mains. Comment ça il avait peur de revoir Tsunayoshi ? C'était n'importe quoi ! En plus, qu'est ce qu'Hibari comprenait en psychologie humaine ? Lui qui était la personne la plus asocial qu'il connaissait.

_Je n'ai pas peur de revoir Tsunayoshi-kun. Lança-t-il à voix haute.

Mais alors pourquoi sa main tremblait quand il y pensait ?

Une semaine passa depuis l'accident de Tsuna. Ce dernier avait bien récupéré même si il était encore faible par moment. Ses gardiens était venus le voir dés qu'ils en avaient eu l'occasion et presque tous les jours, le Decimo avait de la visite. Mais il avait été peiné d'apprendre que personne ne savait où se trouvait son gardien de la brume. Tsuna savait qu'il ne faisait rien qui puisse encore lui poser encore des problèmes mais il était inquiet.

Mais, il avait compris que pour l'instant il ne pouvait rien faire et qu'il valait mieux qu'il reprenne des forces. Et le gardien du ciel se disait que son amant reviendrait peut-être tout seul.

Tsuna reçu le Neuvième du Nom dans sa chambre et il lui confirma qu'il reprenait bien sa place de successeur puisque Mukuro était libre ( bien qu'il avait encore disparu). Depuis, Reborn venait à chaque fois avec des papiers qui requérait la signature de son ancien élève.

_Mais Reborn ! Je suis en convalescence. Protesta le jeune parrain alors que le bébé apportait un paquet de dossier avec lui. Gokudera et Yamamoto l'avaient accompagné et Tsuna aurait préféré discuter avec ses amis que de remplir de la paperasse.

_Tu es en convalescence pas en vacance. Précisa l'arcobaleno avec un sourire en collant les dossiers dans les mains du châtain qui soupira : Reborn était un véritable tortionnaire sans cœur !

_Juudaime ! J'ai demandé au médecin et vous allez pouvoir sortir dans deux jours !

_Vraiment ? C'est génial, je commençai à en avoir un peu marre de rester là. Fit Tsuna en souriant. Il sortirait donc le 26 mai. Le gardien du ciel était impatient de retourner au manoir.

_Gokudera-kun, tu n'as toujours pas de nouvelle de Mukuro ?

Le métisse secoua la tête.

_Non, cette tête d'Ananas est incroyablement forte à cache-cache.

_Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter Tsuna. Essaya de le rassurer Yamamoto.

_Après tout, c'est lui qui t'a emmener à l'hôpital. Conclu Reborn avant de donner un nouveau dossier au jeune parrain.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa bien et par une maladresse du gardien de la pluie, Tsuna appris que ses deux amis étaient officiellement en couple. Cet aveux lui valus quand même les foudres du fumeur.

_Tu sais, je m'en doutais déjà un peu. Fit le japonais en souriant.

_Tu vois Hayato, il n'y avait pas besoin de faire autant de secret. Dit Takeshi alors que le métisse rougissait.

Finalement, ils durent laisser leur boss. En faite, ils avaient été mis dehors par une infirmière car ils avaient depuis longtemps dépassé les heures de visites.

Le châtain mangea son dinez et une chose est sure: la nourriture de l'hôpital n'allait pas lui manquer. Puis il finit par se coucher après avoir lu quelques rapports que lui avait laissés Reborn.

Pourtant au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, il perçut la présence de quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Tsuna se redressa lentement dans son lit et attrapa ses pilules de dernière volonté.

Plongé dans le noir, il scruta sa chambre à la recherche de l'intrus qu'il trouva finalement immobile au fond de la pièce.

_Qui est là ?

_Oya oya, je pensais que tu dormais. Fit une voix connue.

Mukuro s'approcha du lit de Tsuna et celui ci alluma la lumière. Il sauta au cou de l'illusionniste et le serra dans ses bras. L'autre lui rendit son étreinte, savourant ce contact.

Le gardien de la brume avait beaucoup hésité avant de venir à l'hôpital. Il s'était rendu compte qu'Hibari avait raison. Il avait peur de voir Tsuna. Car le revoir lui aurait rappelé qu'à cause de lui, il avait failli mourir. Mais son désir de revoir son amant avait été le plus fort et il était revenu en Italie par avion, sans rien dire à personne.

_Tu m'as manqué Mukuro. Où est ce que tu étais encore passé ? Je m'inquiétais. Dit Tsunayoshi.

_ Kufufufu, je te rassure, je ne suis pas allé décimer une nouvelle famille. Répondit avec amusement Mukuro en oubliant volontairement une partie de la question.

Le japonais était rassuré, l'ancien prisonnier semblait allez bien. Les événements de Naples ne seraient bientôt plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.

_Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir avant ?

_J'avais peur qu'il y est encore des survivants des familles que j'ai détruite qui tentent quelque chose contre moi. Je ne voulais pas te mettre une nouvelle fois en danger. Expliqua Mukuro.

Bon, ce n'était qu'une part de la vérité mais Tsuna ne sembla pas le remarquer car il fit un grand sourire à son amant. Ils continuèrent de discuter et Mukuro finit par demander:

_Ça fait un moment que j'y pense mais comment tu as convaincu le Neuvième et les vieux du conseil de me libérer ? Normalement je n'aurais pas dû en sortir avant une bonne cinquantaine d'années.

Le blessé se frotta la tête un peu gêné avant de s'expliquer:

_En faite, je les ai menacés de renoncer à mon titre de Decimo si ils ne te libéraient pas rapidement. J'avais même commencé à en discuter avec Xanxus.

L'italien était surpris que le gardien du ciel soit allez aussi loin pour lui mais en même temps, il en était heureux. Il enlaça le jeune homme doucement.

_Idiot. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Tsuna lui accorda tout de suite l'entrée de sa bouche et leurs langues entamèrent un ballet passionné et impatient. Les bras du japonais passèrent autours du cou de l'illusionniste et ce dernier allongea Tsuna sur le lit. Il commença à faire glisser sa langue le long de la carotide et mordit la base du cou du châtain qu'il savait être un point sensible. Le jeune boss gémit et caressa le dos de Mukuro en faisant passer ses mains sous la veste de l'illusionniste. L'italien enleva d'ailleurs la dite veste qui commençait à le gêner. Tsuna écarta les jambes pour que Mukuro puisse mieux s'installer. L'ancien prisonnier en profita pour relever jusqu'aux épaules la chemise d'hôpital que portait son amant. Il fit ensuite glisser sa langue le long du torse du gardien du ciel alors qu'une de ses mains caressait la cuisse droite de Tsuna. Ce dernier gémissait doucement et il mit ses mains dans les cheveux de Mukuro pour l'inciter à aller plus bas.

Mais sur son trajet, il finit par rencontrer une bande qui entourait le torse du Tsuna au niveau du cœur. L'italien s'arrêta et fixa la bande d'un air indéchiffrable. Le gardien du ciel releva la tête pour voir ce que Mukuro attendait et il fit un petit sourire rassurant à son amant.

_Ce n'est rien. Chuchota-t-il.

_Tu as faillis y passer. Répondit l'illusionniste en effleurant le tissu de bout de ses doigts gantés.

_Mukuro... Tsuna tendit sa main et caressa la joue de son gardien.

L'italien posa sa main sur celle de son amant pour la garder prés de lui. Elle était chaude. Tsuna était là, vivant et il allait bien. Mais il avait été blessé et tout était de sa faute.

Le jeune parrain voulu embrasser Mukuro mais il tourna la tête.

_Tout est de ma faute. Si tu étais mort je m'en serais voulu toute ma vie.

_Mais je vais bien et ce n'est pas la première fois que je frôle la mort. Dit Tsunayoshi en enlaçant le jeune homme aux yeux vairons.

_Sauf que ce coup si c'est à cause de moi. Je...

Mukuro serra un peu plus fort son amant dans ses bras. Il avait prit sa décision même si ça lui faisait mal et que cela ferait surement souffrir Tsuna. Quand le gardien du ciel vit le visage de celui de la brume, il sentit sa poitrine se serrer douloureusement.

_Mukuro, tu m'inquiètes, qu'est ce qui se passe.

L'illusionniste eut un petit sourire triste et il embrassa doucement le châtain. Ce baisé n'était pas comme d'habitude, il avait un goût d'adieu. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, Tsuna se mit à pleurer. Des perles salée qui dévalèrent ses joues alors que son amant se levait du lit

_Où tu vas ? Demanda Tsuna d'une voix tremblante.

_Au manoir Vongola.

Le jeune boss qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse lui lança un regard interrogateur.

_Je suis ton gardien de la brume, c'est normal que je retourne au manoir.

_Mais alors pourquoi tu...

Mais Mukuro ne lui laissa pas terminer sa phrase car il caressa doucement les cheveux de Tsuna.

_Je suis ton gardien ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais...Je...

Il ferma les yeux et continua:

_On ne peut plus être ensemble Tsunayoshi-kun. Notre relation doit rester celle d'un boss et de son gardien. Amis tout au plus mais pas amant. Je suis vraiment désolé mais ce n'est plus possible. C'est trop dangereux, surtout pour toi.

Mukuro s'éloigna du lit alors que les yeux de son ancien amant s'écarquillèrent. Le japonais ne voulait pas l'admettre. C'était impossible. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Son gardien de la brume ne pouvait pas le quitter. Et pourtant Mukuro venait de quitter la chambre après un dernier « Je suis désolé », laissant seul le châtain.

Tsuna serra convulsivement la veste que son gardien avait oublié avant de fondre silencieusement en larme.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Bon je sais, je suis pas encore un peu méchante avec Tsuna mais tout s'arrangera au prochain chapitre car se sera un happy end ( je suis pas méchante ^^ quoique...)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Akira Amano.

**Note**: Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews, c'est donc le dernier chapitre de ma fic qui contient un lemon ( qui a dit « enfin ! » ? X). Il y a d'ailleurs une petite surprise pour Akatsuki Akisa donc ne vous étonné pas quand vous lirez le passage ^^. J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira et bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait une semaine que Tsuna était revenu de l'hôpital. Et depuis une semaine, là seul chose qu'il faisait était de se morfondre. Le gardien du ciel essayait de se montrer fort devant ses gardiens mais dès qu'il était seul, il déprimait totalement. Le pire, c'est quand il croisait Mukuro dans les couloirs ou aux réunions. Le gardien de la brume, même si il se comportait normalement avec lui, était un peu distant et rester rarement longtemps seul avec Tsuna. Une fois, lors d'un rapport de mission de la part de l'illusionniste, le jeune boss avait retenu Mukuro par sa manche et avait essayé de l'embrasser. Mais l'italien l'avait repoussé doucement mais fermement par les épaules. Le regard qu'il avait jeté à Tsuna était douloureusement résigné et quand l'illusionniste avait quitté le bureau, le gardien du ciel avait fondu en larme.<p>

L'état de leurs boss n'échappait pas aux autres gardiens et Yamamoto du empêcher plusieurs fois Gokudera d'aller démolir le portrait de: « cet ingrat de connard d'Ananas ! ». Chrome avait plusieurs fois tenté de comprendre et faire changer d'avis son sauveur mais celui-ci restait campé sur ses positions.

C'est donc complétement ailleurs que Tsuna écoutait un rapport de Basil, qui aidait le jeune boss à combler le retard qu'il avait accumulé en étant à l'hôpital. Mais le nouveau chef du CEDF voyait très bien que son ami n'était pas du tout à ce qu'il faisait.

_Tsuna-domo, oui Basil avait enfin par accepter d'appeler Tsuna par son prénom et de le tutoyer même si il continuait à mettre le « -domo » derrière. C'est ton histoire avec Mukuro-domo qui te tracasse ?

Le jeune parrain sursauta un peu en entendant le nom de son ancien amant, il revint sur terre et se força à sourire à Basil.

_Oui mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va aller Basil-kun.

Le châtain le plus clair des deux, secoua la tête.

_Non, je vois bien que ça ne vas pas. Tu n'es pas obligé de mentir à chaque fois qu'on évoque le sujet, Tsuna-domo.

Les yeux de Tsuna s'assombrirent un peu de tristesse, il savait bien qu'il était loin de réussir à duper ses amis mais il ne voulait pas qu'ils s'inquiètent trop pour lui.

_Je sais mais je me dis qu'à force de répéter des mensonges, je finirais par y croire moi même.

Il avait dit ça d'une voix douce en reposant son stylo.

_Tu as essayé dans reparler avec Mukuro-domo ? Demanda Basil.

_Oui, mais à chaque fois il se débrouille pour rester le moins de temps possible avec moi. Et quand j'aborde le sujet, il s'éclipse avec un prétexte. Répondit en soupirant le gardien du ciel.

_Mais est-ce qu'il t'a redis en face, depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital, que tout était fini entre vous ?

_Non. Dit Tsuna après avoir réfléchit quelques instants.

_Alors, peut-être que ce n'est pas si claire pour lui non plus. Fit Basil.

Il essayait d'aider son ami et il avait remarqué quelques incohérences entre la déclaration du gardien de la brume et son comportement avec Tsuna. Il ne l'avait pas dit au Decimo, mais il avait surpris les regards que lançaient à la dérober Mukuro à Tsuna quand celui ci ne regardait pas. Il l'avait même surpris, entrain de déposer une couverture sur le gardien du ciel alors que celui dormait sur le canapé du salon. L'illusionniste n'avait pas l'air de l'avoir remarquer sinon Basil savait qu'il n'aurait pas fait de vieux os. Mais de son point du vue, le gardien de la brume ne semblait pas avoir totalement abandonné ses sentiments pour le jeune parrain.

_Tu sais, je crois que Mukuro-domo, t'aimes encore.

_J'aimerais vraiment que se soit le cas Basil-kun. Répondit Tsuna avec un sourire triste.

Le chef du CEDF se leva de sa chaise et posa ses mains sur les épaules du Decimo.

_Je t'en pris Tsuna-domo, ne te laisses pas abattre et va parler à Mukuro-domo ! Et puis, tu sais bien que si tu arrives à l'embrasser, il ne pourra plus te résister. Ajouta Basil avec un clin d'œil.

Le gardien du ciel rougit d'un coup mais il devait bien admettre que son ami avait raison.

_Oui ! Je vais le faire !

Le jeune parrain se sentait beaucoup mieux, il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au jugement de Basil. Ce dernier s'y connaissait drôlement bien en sentiments depuis qu'il sortait avec cette fille, Akisa. Mais bref, il devait absolument retrouver l'illusionniste pour avoir une discussion avec lui.

Cependant, on frappa à la porte et Hibari entra dans la pièce.

_Hibari-san ? Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda Tsuna en posant son stylo.

_C'est pour un rapport. Répondit laconiquement le gardien des nuages.

_Ah, alors je vais vous laisser. Fit Basil en rassemblant ses papiers, il quitta la pièce, laissant seul les deux hommes. Sur le chemin, il espéra sincèrement que l'histoire entre son ami et l'illusionniste s'arrangerait.

De son côté Mukuro, venait de revenir au manoir après une courte réunion avec les membres du Kokuyo gang. Il ne pouvait pas les voir longtemps car il savait qu'il était surveillé par des membres des Vongolas, ces derniers voulant être sur que Mukuro était bien revenus de leurs côtés. L'illusionniste cherchait à savoir si d'autres membres des familles qu'il avait fait éliminer était encore en vie. Qu'on l'attaque lui, il s'en moquait mais dés qu'il s'agissait de la sécurité de Tsuna, le gardien de la brume ne plaisantait pas. Il passa par le salon où Lambo était affalé sur le canapé entrain de regarder une série idiote à la télé. N'accordant aucune attention au gardien de la foudre, il partit en direction de sa chambre. Sur le chemin du manoir, Mukuro avait beaucoup pensé à lui et son ancien amant. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il aimait encore son boss mais rester ensemble était beaucoup trop dangereux pour Tsuna. Leur relation était vouée à se finir d'une manière ou d'une autre et il préféré que se soit lui qui y mette un terme plutôt qu'une balle logée dans la poitrine de son boss.

Sur le chemin, il croisa Chrome qui semblait être assez pressée.

_Oya oya où cours-tu comme ça ma douce Chrome ?

La jeune fille s'arrêta et salua son sauveur.

_Je dois remettre ses dossiers au boss mais je suis en retard pour ma soirée avec Kyoko-chan et Haru-chan. Il faudrait que je parte maintenant mais... Dit-elle en serrant les dossiers contres sa poitrine.

L'ancien prisonnier souri à sa protégée et même si il n'aimait pas se retrouver seul avec Tsunayoshi, il pouvait bien aidé Chrome quand elle en avait besoin. Il savait que son amitié avec les deux autres filles comptait beaucoup pour elle.

_Donne, je vais aller les apporter à Tsunayoshi-kun.

La gardienne de la brume le regarda, un peu surprise.

_Vous êtes sur Mukuro-sama ?

_Kufufufu oui.

Chrome lui remit les dossiers avant de le remercier et de partir pour sa soirée entre filles.

Mukuro fit donc un crochet par le bureau de Tsuna et se prépara mentalement à résister aux orbes chocolat remplie de tristesse que le Decimo levait vers lui à chaque fois qu'il rentrait dans une pièce. Il avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas serrer le gardien du ciel dans ses bras mais à chaque fois il revoyait Tsuna dans cette chambre d'hôpital alors il se retenait. Il arriva devant le bureau de son boss et s'apprêtait à frapper mais la porte était entre-ouverte. Mukuro ne prit donc pas la peine de s'annoncer et il poussa en douceur la porte avant de se figer. Hibari était dos à lui, les mains sur le bureau de Tsuna et il était penché sur ce dernier. Ils s'embrassait.

L'esprit de l'illusionniste devint totalement blanc et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il ne réfléchit même pas un seconde quand il balança la chemise, contenant tous les dossiers, touchant Hibari en pleine tête. Le gardien des nuages se retourna d'un coup avec une intense aura meurtrière alors que Tsuna regardait Mukuro avec un mélange de stupeur et d'incompréhension.

_Je vais te mordre à mort. Fit l'ancien chef du comité de discipline en sortant ses tonfas.

Mais l'ancien prisonnier l'ignora complètement, ne sortant même pas son trident. Il fixa Tsunayoshi droit dans les yeux avant de lancer:

_Kufufufu tous mes vœux de bonheur Tsunayoshi-kun. Sa voix était beaucoup plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait voulu et il tourna les talons.

Hibari rangea ses armes et se tourna vers le Decimo. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de demander à son boss:

_Je peux savoir ce que raconte cet Ananas ?

_Je ne sais pas...

Puis le gardien du ciel entre-ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Un éclair de compréhension le frappa, il faut dire que l'hyper intuition aidait beaucoup. Pour que Mukuro lui dise quelque chose comme ça, il avait dû se méprendre sur la situation. Il s'excusa auprès de l'ancien chef du comité de discipline et partit en direction de la chambre de Mukuro. Il frappa doucement à la porte de l'illusionniste. Il y eut un instant de silence mais le japonais réitéra plusieurs son geste. Finalement, la voix amer de l'italien se fit entendre:

_Je ne veux pas te parler Tsunayoshi-kun.

Tsuna posa sa main contre la porte de la chambre.

_Mukuro s'il te plait ouvre moi, c'est un malentendus.

_Kufufufu, je sais ce que j'ai vus. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu m'avais déjà remplacé.

Le gardien du ciel secoua vivement la tête.

_Tu te trompes ! Il n'y a rien entre Hibari-san et moi !

Il y eu un temps de silence avant que la voix de Mukuro s'élève à nouveau.

_Je vous ai vu vous embrasser.

Le Decimo écarquilla les yeux et sa voix exprima plus de la peur qu'autre chose:

_Quoi avec Hibari-san ? Il était juste entrain de me menacer car j'ai un peu trop parler de sa relation avec Dino-san. Puis il ajouta avec un regard terrifiait: Hibari-san est vraiment effrayant.

_ Avec le Cavalonne ?

La voix de Mukuro c'était rapproché.

_Oui, j'ai remarqué qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus « proches » ces derniers temps. J'ai eu le malheur de le dire à Hibari-san et il m'a menacé de me mordre à mort.

C'est vrai, quand il avait osé dire à son gardien des nuages que lui et le Cavolonne allaient bien ensemble, Hibari s'était penché sur le bureau pour le fixer droit dans les yeux et lui siffler milles menaces de morts si il continuer de dire des choses pareilles.

_Kufufufu, je savais bien qu'il se tapait le Cavalonne. Fit d'une voix légèrement moqueuse l'illusionniste.

Tsunayoshi sourit avant de poser son front contre la porte.

_Mukuro...Tu m'ouvres ?

Il y eut quelques secondes de silence pendant lequel le Decimo priait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait pour que son gardien de la brume lui ouvre. Puis, il y eut du mouvement de l'autre côté et la porte finit par s'ouvrir. L'illusionniste laissa entrer Tsuna avant d'aller le rejoindre sur le bord du lit. Mukuro avait honte d'avoir agis de manière aussi excessive, lui qui réagissait calmement d'habitude et ne tirait jamais de conclusion hâtive. Enfin, il faut dire que ces derniers temps, il était loin d'agir normalement. Il devait bien l'avouer: son boss avait toujours eu un effet étrange sur son comportement. Le gardien du ciel regarda du coin de l'œil l'ancien prisonnier. Son hyper-intuition aidant, il était sure maintenant que Mukuro l'aimait encore sinon il n'aurait pas était aussi jaloux en croyant que lui et Hibari-san étaient entrain de s'embrasser. Enhardit par ses constations, il posa ses mains sur les épaules de l'illusionniste pour le tourner vers lui. Le gardien de la brume tourna la tête pour éviter le baisé de Tsuna mais celui ci parvint à s'asseoir sur les genoux de Mukuro avant d'enrouler ses bras autours de son cou, se collant à lui.

_Tsunayoshi-kun...

Le gardien du ciel secoua la tête.

_Non, Tsuna. Appelle moi Tsuna, comme avant.

Mukuro lui souris doucement.

_Tsuna, tu sais bien ce que je pense de ça.

Le jeune boss le fixa droit dans les yeux.

_Mukuro, qu'importe que tu sois mon amant ou pas, ma vie sera toujours menacé. Alors peut importe avec qui je suis tant que je doit être le Decimo. Et puis... Tsuna posa son front contre celui de l'illusionniste. Moi je veux être avec toi.

_Moi aussi mais...

_Je t'aimes. Déclara d'une voix forte mais vibrante d'émotion le gardien du ciel.

Le gardien de la brume se noya dans les orbes chocolat du japonais. Envoyant promener ses résolutions, il combla le faible écart entre leurs lèvres, embrassant doucement Tsunayoshi. Le Decimo ferma les yeux, savourant le baisé et surtout la chaleur de Mukuro qui lui avait manqué. L'italien resserra ses bras autours de la taille de Tsuna avant de le retourner pour l'allonger, se retrouvant à quatre pattes au dessus du gardien du ciel. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas touché le corps de Tsuna et le voir allongé, le rouge aux joues et le souffle court, le faisait déjà bouillir de l'intérieur.

Mukuro se mit à déboutonner la chemise du japonais avant de faire descendre son visage sur le torse pâle de Tsuna qu'il couvrit de baisé, lapant doucement mais avec impatience la peau du gardien du ciel avec sa langue. Ce guidant avec les gémissements du Decimo, il se mit à défaire la ceinture de Tsuna, allant un peu plus lentement pour le faire languir. Le japonais réussit à se redresser tant bien que mal en position assise. Il attrape le visage de Mukuro pour l'embrasser langoureusement alors que l'illusionniste venait de tirer le pantalon du Decimo. L'italien posa sa main sur l'entre-jambe de Tsuna qu'il se mit à caresser par dessus le boxer, faisant gémir un peu plus le châtain. Le gardien du ciel arqua le dos en gémissant, ses mains se perdant dans l'épi en forme d'ananas de Mukuro. Ce dernier, décida de passer plus loin et il retira le boxer du gardien du ciel, dévoilant son membre déjà dresser. Tsuna rougit un peu plus, ça avait beau ne pas être la première fois que le gardien de la brume le voyait, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être toujours légèrement gêné. L'illusionniste sourit en voyant le visage de son boss et il commença à lécher sur toute sa longueur le membre de Tsuna, enroulant sa langue autours. Les gémissements du châtain redoublèrent et il appuya ses mains sur la tête de Mukuro pour l'obliger à prendre plus. Ce dernier résista un peu, voulant faire languir le gardien du ciel. Ça lui avais manqué de faire ça au japonais et d'entendre sa jolie voix.

_Mukuro...S'il te plait...

Tsuna avait réussis à souffler ça entre deux gémissements.

L'illusionniste sourit et souffla sur le bout de la verge de son amant avant de la prendre entièrement en bouche. Tsuna se tendit comme un arc avant de gémir à gorge déployé, crispant ses mains dans les cheveux de Mukuro. Ce dernier entama des vas et viens de plus en plus rapide créant des bruits de succion qui aurait fait bander un mort. Le Decimo se laissa complétement aller à la langue experte de l'illusionniste, parvenant à peine à respirer normalement. Tsuna arqua le dos et essaya de prévenir Mukuro mais trop tard. Avec un gémissement rauque, il rejeta la tête en arrière et vint dans la bouche de l'illusionniste. Le gardien de la brume avala sans broncher et s'essuya le coin des lèvres avec le revers de sa manche. Il remonta son visage vers le japonais et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Mukuro voulut glisser se doigts entre les lèvres de Tsuna mais ce dernier réussis à retourner l'ancien prisonnier d'un mouvement de hanche, se retrouvant au dessus de lui. Le gardien du ciel fixa ses orbes chocolats dans celle dépareillés de Mukuro alors qu'il caressait le torse de l'illusionniste. Le gardien de la brume était surpris mais il se laissa faire, pensant que le Decimo était un peu plus câlin que d'habitude. Mais quand Tsuna l'embrassa dans le cou avec de poser ses doigts sur ses lèvres, il réagit instinctivement et repoussa le châtain par les épaules. Tsunayoshi s'essaya sur les hanches de l'italien, ses mains posés à plats sur ventre de Mukuro.

_Tsuna, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

_Mukuro...Je veux te montrer que...Se laisser aller de temps en temps avec une personne que l'on aime, c'est merveilleux.

Tsuna avait dit ça les joues colorés de rouge, gêné. Mais il n'avait pas baisser les yeux un seul instant.

Le gardien de la brume continua de fixer son amant dans les yeux. Il hésitait à laisser les rennes au Decimo. Ce dernier se pencha sur Mukuro, posant son front contre le sien.

_Tu me fais confiance ?

_Bien sur que oui. Chuchota l'illusionniste en caressant les cheveux du châtain. Mais tu comprend, c'est encore dure pour moi de... Laisser mon corps entre les mains de quelqu'un.

Le Decimo se pencha encore, ne laissant que quelques millimètres entre leur lèvres. Il sourit tendrement à son gardien.

_Mukuro, je t'aime. Tu sais bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

Le gardien de la brume se noya dans les iris chocolats de Tsuna et il l'embrassa doucement

_Je sais. Dit-il en tournant la tête pour exposer son coup à son amant.

Tsunayoshi comprit que l'ancien prisonnier lui laissait le champ libre car son cou était un point très sensible pour lui. Il se mit à embrasser et lécher la gorge offerte de son gardien de la brume, y déposant même un suçon à la base. Mukuro, se crispa en sentant la bouche du Decimo mais il se détendit rapidement, gémissant même légèrement. Le japonais déboutonna ensuite la chemise de l'illusionniste, avant de parcourir le torse de l'illusionniste de ses mains. Un peu timidement, il alla pincer et suçoter tour à tour les mamelons ériger par le plaisir de son amant. Mukuro ne cherchait même pas à retenir ses gémissements, après tout il était seul avec Tsuna, il pouvait bien se laisser un peu aller. Il passa ses bras autours du cou du gardien du ciel et celui ci entreprit de défaire la ceinture de l'italien. L'illusionniste leva un peu les hanches pour que le japonais puisse lui enlever son pantalon plus facilement. Mais il dû réprimer un mouvement de recul quand Tsuna posa une nouvelle fois ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

Le Decimo stoppa son mouvement et il posa sa tête contre le torse du gardien de la brume, se laissant bercer par les battement de cœur.

_Mukuro, tu sais, si tu ne veux pas...

Mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas terminer sa phrase en lui attrapant le poignet.

_Non c'est bon, je sais... Il se met à murmurer: que tu n'est pas _lui._

Il se mit à lécher avec application les doigts de Tsuna sachant qu'il aurait moins mal ensuite si il le faisait bien. Le japonais frissonna en sentant la langue de Mukuro sur ses phalanges. Il n'avait jamais était celui qui menait la danse mais il savait comment son amant procédait. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le faire bien pour que Mukuro oublie les marques que Byakuran avait laissé sur lui en le prenant de force. Il finit par enlever ses doigts et il ôta le boxer de l'ancien prisonnier. Contrairement à Tsuna, Mukuro ne rougi pas, nullement gêné. Il écarta même les jambes pour inciter son amant à le préparer. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il luttait intérieurement pour ne pas se souvenir du chef du Millefiore. Quand le Decimo introduisit un premier doigt, il se crispa sous l'intrusion mais à part la sensation de gène, il n'avait pas mal. Tsuna, encouragé par l'absence apparent de douleur de l'italien, remua doucement son doigt avant dans introduire un deuxième et de commencer de légers mouvements de cisaille. Cette fois ci, Mukuro serra le drap entre ses doigts, essayant de respirer profondément pour faire passer la douleur qui commencait à influer.

Tsuna l'embrassa tendrement et de sa main libre, il détacha les cheveux de l'illusionniste avant de mettre à les caresser. Il enfonça un peu plus ses doigts, se guidant plus avec les gémissements de plaisirs que ceux de douleur. Finalement, Mukuro se cambra avant de gémir un peu plus fort.

_Tu as...Trouvé. Réussit-il à soufflé entre deux gémissements et le japonais su qu'il avait trouvé la prostate de l'ancien prisonnier.

Prenant confiance en lui, il appuya plusieurs fois avec ses doigts sur cet endroit, s'enivrant des gémissement de Mukuro. Il les entendait si rarement d'habitude que là, il en profitait.

_Tsuna...Plus...

Le châtain fixa l'italien dans les yeux.

_Sûre ?

_Aah~ Si je te le dis. Répondit-il en souriant.

Le Decimo lui sourit en retours avant de retirer ses doigts, s'attirant un léger grognement de frustration. Il écarta le plus possible les jambes de son amant avant de se positionner à l'entrée de son intimité. Il commença à pénétrer lentement Mukuro, ce dernier se crispa en gémissant de douleur et il enroula ses bras autour du cou de Tsuna. Dans un vieux réflexe défensif, il planta ses ongles au niveau des épaules de son amant. Celui ci grimaça mais il embrassa langoureusement Mukuro pour le distraire de la douleur, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans son gardien de la brume. Tsuna gémit en sentant la chair chaude se resserrer sur son membre mais il se força à ne pas bouger, attendant le signal de l'italien. Ce dernier finit par s'habituer à la présence du Decimo et même si la douleur lui vrillait encore le bas des reins, il donna un petit coup de hanche à Tsuna pour que celui ci bouge.

Le jeune boss se mit à donner de lent mais profond coup de reins, haletant légèrement. Mukuro, d'abord un peu tendu, se laissa aller rapidement, la douleur l'ayant pratiquement quitté. Bougeant lui aussi ses hanches, il incita Tsunayoshi à aller plus vite. Ce dernier accéléra avec joie, ravis de faire plaisir à l'illusionniste et il devait bien l'avouer, être le dominant avait quelque chose de grisant. Le gardien du ciel donna de puissants coups de reins, allant toujours plus loin et quand l'italien cria de plaisir, il sut qu'il avait touché sa prostate. Mukuro faisait aller et venir ses mains dans le dos de Tsuna en gémissant continuellement, parvenant difficilement à respirer. Le Decimo dernier s'appliquait à toucher presque à chaque fois la prostate de son amant. Quand il commença à se sentir sa libération proche, il prit le membre du gardien de la brume dans une de ses mains et entama des vas et viens aussi rapide que ceux qu'il exécutait à l'intérieur. Mukuro se cambra sous l'afflux du plaisir, serrant le gardien du ciel contre lui. Ce dernier finit par venir dans l'italien dans un gémissement rauque et l'ancien prisonnier arqua le dos en sentant l'autre se répandre en lui. Tsuna, se remettant à peine de sa jouissance, accéléra son mouvement sur la verge de l'illusionniste. Mukuro vint peu de temps après en gémissant le nom de son amant. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses cheveux s'étalant gracieusement derrière lui.

Le japonais se retira de l'italien avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, reprenant son souffle. L'ancien prisonnier revint doucement de sa jouissance passé, son souffle encore erratique. Tsunayoshi, se redressa légèrement sur les coudes et il remit une des mèches de Mukuro en place. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de caresser la joue de son boss. Il n'y avait pas photo, se laissait aller avec une personne qu'on aime était à des années lumières de ce qu'il avait ressentit avec Byakuran.

_Ça va ?

Le gardien de la brume prit le visage en coup de Tsuna et l'embrassa amoureusement.

_A merveilles.

Le Decimo lui fit un adorable sourire avant d'enlacer Mukuro, posant sa tête contre son torse. L'italien se mit à lui caresser doucement les cheveux et un silence agréable s'installa dans la pièce.

Mais le japonais, à moiter endormis par les battements de cœur de l'illusionniste, finit par le briser:

_Alors maintenant c'est bon, on est de nouveau ensemble ?

Mukuro le serra dans ses bras, posant sa tête contre celle du gardien du ciel.

_Oui. Tsuna...

L'interpellé releva légèrement la tête et encra son regard dans celui vairons de son gardien, attendant la suite.

_Je t'aime.

Le jeune boss eut un sourire magnifique, rougissant légèrement. C'était la première fois que Mukuro lui disait en premier. Dans leur relation, Mukuro était toujours celui qui amorçait les contacts physique mais c'était toujours Tsuna qui exprimait ses sentiments à voix haute.

_Moi aussi Mukuro.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacer et s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ce n'est qu'au matin que les autres gardiens virent avec plaisir leur boss et le gardien de la brume arriver mains dans la main au petit déjeuné. Tsuna explique que tout aller bien maintenant et qu'il était à nouveau ensemble. Cependant, Gokudera se planta devant Mukuro, les mains sur les hanches:

_Je te préviens, refait un coup pareille au Juudaime et je t'envoie sur Mars !

_Kufufufu occupe toi donc de ton propre amant. Lui répondit l'illusionniste avec son sourire habituel.

_Qu...Quoi ? Espèce de …

Mais Yamamoto attrapa par la taille Gokudera qui était rouge tomate pour l'empêcher de se battre avec le gardien de la brume.

_Ma, ma, calme toi Hayato.

Le gardien de la tempête grommela quelque chose avant de se rasseoir. Le petit déjeuné se passa dans la bonne humeur, jusqu'à ce que Ryohei demande à Tsuna.

_Alors qu'est ce qu'on a prévus pour les prochains jour maintenant ?

Tsunayoshi voulu répondre mais son amant lui coupa la parole:

_Ben mon mariage avec Tsunayoshi-kun bien sur !

Tout le monde hocha la tête jusqu'à ce que l'information parvienne à leur cerveau:

_QUOI ? !

Le gardien du ciel cria en même temps que les autres, mais qu'est ce que c'était encore cette histoire ?

Mukuro sourit avec amusement, il passa un bras autours des épaules du Decimo.

_Kufufufu je plaisante.

Tsuna secoua la tête alors que Gokudera criait après Mukuro et qu'Hibari quittait la pièce, excédé par le bruit. Il regarda l'ancien prisonnier et sourit de bonheur: tout était enfin revenus à la normal maintenant.

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Merci d'avoir lu ! Ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long que les autres mais il fallait bien que je boucle tout ( posez ses couteaux, svp). Une dernière petite review pour la route, s'il vous plait ^^. Au plaisir de vous revoir pour mes prochaines fics. See you again !<p> 


End file.
